


Reckless

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are wild, we are reckless."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so I’ve been writing a few Mpreg ( totally new to me ) fics as prompts from people for #Hannibal and I find myself quite enjoying them so I thought I’d give it a try in the Bond Fandom. I’ve had a look and noticed a lot of 00/Q and I do like the pairing but I have to say my own favourite is 00/Mallory so I’m going to be using them. As I said, Mpreg so if you don’t approve, then hey…don’t read it.  
…  
Reckless  
00/Mallory  
Chapter 1  
…  
2 months previous  
…  
James sat at the bar, on his fourth or fifth whiskey, he’d lost count. If there was one thing he hated more than anything is was sucking up to the big heads of MI6, the ones who sat behind desks making big decisions that impacted so many lives without ever stepping foot out in the field. The never saw all the chaos, the destruction that their Agents had to deal with and live with many months, sometimes years after the events.  
“Bond…”  
James looked to his side to see their new Head of MI6 standing beside him, ordering a drink.  
“Sir…”  
“Can I get you a drink?”  
“Another whiskey would be great…thanks.”  
Mallory turned his attentions to James who seemed focused on the drink in his hand.  
“I haven’t seen you mingle.”  
“I’m not really the mingling type Sir…”  
“It’s why we’re here Bond.”  
“Look, I didn’t ask to come, I was told it wasn’t optional. Believe me; I have other things I could be doing.”  
“Such as…”  
“Anything.”  
James got up from his seat, taking the glass of whiskey the bartender put down as Mallory passed him the money.  
“Thanks for the drink.”  
Mallory smiled briefly as James walked away towards the balcony where a handful of people were smoking and escaping the small talk. Mallory thanked the waiter before going out to join James who was leaning on the ledge, glass in hand as he looked down at the street below. The older man sat his glass down on the ledge, his back leaning against the ledge.  
“You think I want to be here, I’d much rather be at home in front of the fire with a good book. After a long day this is the last thing I had in mind.”  
“Why did you take this job?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“MI6 Head, it’s so damn time consuming…dangerous. You saw what happened to M, my M…why would you risk the chance of something like that happening to you?”  
“This job, yes it’s dangerous but no more than yours. In fact your position is far more dangerous than mine.”  
“I’m still alive…she’s not.”  
Mallory heard the hurt in James voice as he spoke of Olivia.”  
“I know it still hurts, it’s only been 6 months but it will get easier.”  
“Will it?”  
“I promise…I wasn’t far off when I said she was fond of you and vice versa…was I, that day in her office?”  
“She was like a mother to me; I’d have done anything for her. Turns out…I didn’t do enough.”  
“James….you did all you could to save her, you couldn’t predict her injuries.”  
“I guess.”  
“You know, I don’t think they’d notice if we slipped away…I don’t live too far from here…why don’t we get a proper drink at mine.”  
“M was always furious when I broke in to her place.” He smiled.  
“Yes well, this time…you’re invited. Come on, before they notice we’re gone.”  
…  
James stepped inside Mallory’s flat; he looked around as Mallory removed his long coat and hung it up on the coat rack.  
“Just go through, make yourself comfortable.” He smiled.  
James walked through to the front room, walls full of art, mahogany wood flooring, and deep red walls.  
“Nice place you have Sir…”  
“Gareth please, for tonight at least.”  
“Your flats a lot bigger than mine, mind you…I don’t spend much time there.”  
“Our fault I suppose.”  
“I’ve never really felt comfortable there, it’s just a place to sleep…not live.”  
“Bourbon?”  
“Please.”  
James sat down as he watched Mallory light the fire and get them both a glass of Bourbon from his cabinet before handing it to James and sitting beside him.  
“Cheers.”   
“Cheers Sir…Gareth.”  
Before they realized it, they had finished off the bottle of Bourbon, both men leaning back against the couch, both a little light headed.  
“Well this certainly turned out to be a better evening that I thought it would.” James said.  
“So spending time with the boss isn’t as bad as you thought.”  
James turned his head to look at the older man, his blue eyes staring back at him.  
“I’m sorry.” Was all James said.  
“Why are you apoligising?”  
“I’ve been some what unfair to you since you took over the role, I’ve done nothing but resent you for being here, despite your attempts to get me on side…I’ve just pushed you away.”  
“You were hurting; I know it’s not personal.”  
“If it wasn’t for you, she’d have died in that courtroom…you gave me a few extra days with her.”  
Mallory saw the tears in James eyes, without thinking he reached over and took a tight hold of James free hand. He felt James tense immediately, removing his hand and getting up to stand by the fire. The younger man sat his glass on the mantle as he ran a hand over his face. Mallory got up and came to stand beside him.  
“I’m sorry, I was just trying to offer some comfort to you, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  
“No…you didn’t.”  
…  
In truth James felt anything but uncomfortable, the moment Mallory’s hand touched his, he got the warmest feeling deep within him. James looked up to see the regretful look on Mallory’s face, James stepped forward, closing the gap between them, Mallory froze as James hand rested on his hip before James leaned in, apprehensive at first before covering the older mans lips.  
“James we…”  
“Ssssh.”  
Mallory tried to pull back but James grip was strong. James moved his face, leaning in to Mallory’s ear.  
“Where’s your bedroom.” He whispered.  
“Down the hall…James we…”  
James was refusing to listen and he took hold of Mallory’s hand, as they made their way down the hallway, coming to stop inside Mallory’s bedroom.  
“Wow, you really have a red vibe going on don’t you?” He joked, looking at the walls.  
“It’s a warm colour.”  
James turned to him, wrapping his arms around the older man as he turned them around, leading them over to the bed as James kissed his boss. Mallory felt the edge of the bed at the back of his legs, as James lowered him down, hovering over him. Mallory closed his eyes as he felt James unbuttoning his shirt. The older man tensed when he felt James unbuttoning his trouser, ready to remove them. Mallory gripped James hand in a vice, forcing James to stop and look at him.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Mallory pushed him to the side and sat up, sitting on the end of the bed.  
“We can’t do this.”  
“Come on, why not.”  
“I’m your boss and…I can’t…”  
“Gareth I’m clean, I imagine you are too.”  
“What…well yes of course but...”  
“Then what’s the problem.”  
Mallory looked up at James, debating whether or not to tell the younger man about his rare condition but he couldn’t bare the disgust in the eyes.  
“I have protection if you’re really worried about this.”  
James cupped his face, kissing him harder, leaving the man in no doubt of what he wanted.  
Mallory relaxed in his arms as he allowed himself to be pushed back on to the bed, watching James carefully as he prepared them both. Mallory’s eyes darted to the ceiling when he felt James enter him, praying there would be no consequences.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
…  
Present day  
…  
Eve was sitting behind her desk when Mallory finally escaped his office after a very hectic morning; she smiled up at him as he put some files on her desk.  
“All signed for you Eve, if you could get them to the PM as soon as I’d appreciate it.”  
“Absolutely Sir…erm, Sir if you don’t mind me asking…are you alright?”  
Eve took in his pale appearance, the tiredness in his eyes.  
“Fine…just a headache.”  
“Oh here, I have some paracetamol.” She smiled, handing him a pack.  
“That’s very kind Eve but I can’t.”  
“You have a headache, of course you can.”  
“I’m allergic.”  
“Oh, oh my god, I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s quite alright. Is…has Bond arrived yet?”  
“Not yet Sir, he’s held up in traffic.”  
“Mmmm, I’ll bet he is.”  
“I’ll call him; tell him to get a move on.”  
“That would be good, thank you Eve.”  
She watched him retreat back in to his office and close the door gently behind him. He obviously had more than just a headache; Eve estimated…she would just keep an eye on him.  
Mallory took a seat at his desk, turning his head to look out of the window, thinking back to the first night with James. He closed his eyes, berating himself for being so foolish and naïve. Mallory’s hand came to his mouth as he felt the sudden urge to vomit, quickly getting to his feet to run to his en suite. He knelt down by the toilet as he emptied the contents of his stomach before leaning back against the cool tiles.  
“Gareth, you bloody fool.” He muttered to himself.  
…  
James came strolling in to the office an hour later, smiling like he didn’t have a care in the world.  
“Well it’s about time you showed up, where the hell have you been?” Eve asked.  
“I told you…traffic.”  
“Mmmm, I’ll bet. Ran in to some young hot woman on your way I’ll bet.”  
James came and took a seat on her desk.  
“As a matter of fact, I haven’t been with anyone in two months.”  
“Wow, are you feeling alright…I wouldn’t want another sick person on my hands.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Huh…oh, sorry. I was talking about M, he doesn’t seem himself.”  
“How come?”  
“He looks very pale, I think he might be coming down with something. I’m sure he booked a hospital appointment for the afternoon, it’s probably just flu or something. Anyway…are you ready for your next mission?”  
“I’ve only been back a week, anyone would think he was trying to get rid of me.” He joked.  
“I hope you haven’t been upsetting him James.”  
“Don’t be daft.”  
James got off the desk and straightened his jacket, suddenly worried.  
“You can go in.”  
“Thanks Eve.”  
…  
James walked in to Mallory’s office; he looked over at Mallory’s desk to see it empty. He was about to walk back out when he saw the older man laying on the couch, his eyes closed. James smiled to himself as he watched the older man before he knelt down by the couch, laying a hand on his arm.  
“M…M…Gareth.”  
Mallory stirred when he heard another voice in the room, opening his eyes to see James watching him, concern in his eyes. He sat up quickly, a little too quickly as dizziness overtook him. James placed his hands on either side of Mallory to steady him.  
“Hey, take it easy.”  
They waited a few minutes until Mallory returned to some normality.  
“You feeling better?”  
“A little, sorry about that Bond.”  
“Eve said you’re coming down with the flu.”  
“Did she…well yes, I think I might be.”  
“Really…you don’t seem too sure about that.”  
Mallory got up slowly and walked to the bathroom to splash some water on his face as James stood in the doorway watching him. James grimaced when he got the strong smell of vomit as he entered.  
“Were you sick?”  
“What…erm, yes. Something I ate I think.”  
“You think?”  
“Will you please just leave it Bond.”  
Mallory walked past him and sat down at his desk, James came and stood in front of him, really watching the older man properly for the first time. The dark circles under his eyes, his pale complextion, the nausea.  
“Now, your plane departs in 2 hours for Copenhagen…I expect you to be on it and when you get there you will check in with our Head over there, Oliver Garrett. He’s fill you in on everything you need to know when you arrive.”  
“How long will I be away?”  
“Well it depends how long you take to complete your mission doesn’t it.”  
James gave a smirk to himself before sitting down across from him.  
“Have I pissed you off or something?”  
“Excuse me…”  
“Well you seem a bit off with me, we haven’t really talked properly since…well…”  
“You’ve been away working; there’s not been much time.”  
James got up and came around to lean against the desk beside Mallory as the older man pushed his seat back a little.  
“What’s going on with you?”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“Hey, look at me.”  
Mallory sighed before looking up in to James eyes.  
“Whatever is going on with you, it’s not the flu…that much I know, every time I try to ask you something about your health, you change the subject. Eve’s worried about you…so am I.”  
“I said I’m fine…shouldn’t you be going.”  
“Fine, have it your own way.”  
“Make sure to call in when arrive in Copenhagen.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
Mallory closed his eyes briefly as James slammed the door behind him; Eve looked up as James walked past without saying a word. She was about to call after him when Mallory walked out in his coat.  
“Sir….”  
“I’m off to my hospital appointment, I might not be back afterwards, it will depend.”  
“Depend on what?”  
“I’m just not sure how long it will take, have Tanner take over for the remainder of the day please.”  
“Of course.”  
Worry suddenly filled Eve as he walked away, clearly this wasn’t the flu.  
…  
James sat on the plane, staring out the window as they waited for the plane to take off. All he could think about was Mallory and how he’d looked when he’d left, something was defiantly off with him and that just worried James more and more.  
“Drink Sir…”  
“Sorry, oh no thank you.”  
“The plane will take off shortly, I’m sorry to keep you all waiting.”  
“Yeah it’s…you know what, I have to get off.”  
“I’m sorry Sir but the door’s closed now and we…”  
“I want off the plane.”  
“Sir we…”  
“Open the bloody door…NOW.”  
The flight attendant stood back as the other woman quickly opened the door to the plane, as James got up and stormed off the plane. He rushed out of the airport and quickly called Eve.  
“James…missing me already are we.” She laughed.  
“Eve…put M on the phone.”  
“M…well he’s not here.”  
“Where is he?”  
“At the hospital…I told, he had an appointment.”  
“When will he be back?”  
“Well that’s the strange thing, he said he didn’t know how long he’d be at the hospital for and not to expect him back today. James I’m worried, I’m beginning to think it’s something more than the flu.”  
“I thought the same…which hospital is he at?”  
“St Margaret’s, but what can you do from the plane?”  
“I’m not on the plane, I’m in a taxi coming back.”  
“You’re what…James…M will kill you, you can’t abandon a mission.”  
“Right now, I don’t care. I need to see him.”  
“James what’s going on?”  
“I can’t explain right now, I’ll call you later.”  
James hung up just as Eve was about to speak, Eve sat the phone down…now more confused than ever.  
…  
James gave the instructions to the taxi driver and waited patiently before pulling up in front of the hospital. He paid the driver before making his way inside to reception.  
“Excuse me...hi, a friend of mine has an appointment here, I said I’d come for moral support but he forgot to tell me which part of the hospital he’d be in.”  
“What’s the name?”  
“Erm, Mallory…Gareth Mallory.”  
The receptionist scrolled though the computer before finding Mallory’s name.  
“Ahh yes here he is, he’s on the fourth floor, Doctor Adams, his appointment for…oh.”  
“Yes.”  
“His termination isn’t scheduled for another half hour, he should still be in the waiting room.” She said quietly.  
“His what…his…”  
“Termination.”  
“No, there must be some mistake…he…he’s a man, I think you’ve got him mixed up with another patient.”  
“No Sir, we have the right patient. Doctor Adams deals in rare conditions like Mr Mallory’s.”  
“Rare…are you telling me…he’s pre…”  
“Pregnant…that’s right.”  
“I don’t, which floor did you say.”  
“Fourth Sir…”  
…  
James gave a quick nod before walking as quickly as he could, he got on the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor, his stomach churning as he digested everything the receptionist had told him. The doors opened and James stepped out, walking along the corridor and stopping at the swing doors when he saw Mallory sitting on his own in the waiting room, his face full of fear. James took a deep breath before walking through the doors, coming to sit beside Mallory who hadn’t even noticed who is was.  
“Sir…”  
Mallory froze when he heard the voice beside him, before slowly looking up to see James watching him.  
“How the hell did you find out where I was Bond?”  
“I’m a spy, kind of my job.”  
Mallory got up, giving a quick look at the young nurse on the desk before walking through the doors, James following behind him. Mallory was leaning against the wall when James approached him.  
“You have no right to be here, you should be on a bloody plane to Copenhagen for god sake. You have a job to do; I am still your boss.”  
“Really, I think that’s the least of our problems right now, don’t you.”  
Mallory ran a hand over his face as James closed the space between them, not giving Mallory the opportunity to walk.  
“Is it true…you’re…pregnant?”  
“Don’t look at me like that.”  
“Like what…”  
“Disgusted.”  
“I’m not, I’m asking you a question.”  
“It’s a very rare condition, they discovered I had it when I went for a physical in my teens. I’ve always been able to manage it and I’ve always been in relationships with women so it was never really an issue.”  
“Until we slept together?”  
“Yes.”  
“That’s why you were so unsure that night.”  
“I didn’t know if it was still possible, given my age…it would be no different if it were a woman in her late forties…I thought it wouldn’t be an issue.”  
“We used protection, and it still happened.”  
“Nothing’s a hundred percent effective.”  
They lapsed in to silence, Mallory keeping his head down. James could see it was hard on the older man, what he was going through, causing a small pang of guilt from James.  
“So what…you were just going to come here, get rid of it and never tell me?”  
“Something like that.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”  
“Bond I…”  
“It’s a baby Gareth…a baby, our baby.”  
“Are you seriously telling me that if I’d told you earlier back in the office that you wouldn’t have reacted badly?”  
“Considering the situation, I think I’m handling it pretty damn well right now, don’t you.”  
“Gareth…”  
Both men looked up to see Doctor Adams standing at the doors, watching them with concern.  
“We’re ready when you are.” She smiled, sympathetically.  
“Thank you Sharon.”  
“Could you give us a minute please?” James asked.  
“Of course.”  
She left them alone as James turned back to Mallory, taking hold of his hands.  
“Please, I know this is…insane but, please…can we at least think about this before you make a rash decision.”  
“James I…”  
“If you do this now, you can’t take it back. This is a baby we’re talking about, and not just any baby but ours. I don’t want you to regret this.”  
“This shouldn’t be happening, it shouldn’t be possible.”  
“But it has happened, I know you’re scared but I want you to know that…I’ll be there with you, please…take some time to think about this.”  
“James, it was one night between us.”  
“Only because you sent me away on mission after mission after that, if I’d had it my way…there would have been more nights.”  
“James…”  
“You helped me get over Olivia, I’ve seen the real you and honestly…I like you, a lot.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Please come home with me, we’ll talk. I’m begging you; don’t get termination, at least not today.”  
“Gentlemen, I’m really sorry but we really need to go ahead if you’re ready.” Sharon said, appearing again.  
Mallory released his hands from James grasp before turning to Sharon.  
“Actually Sharon, I need more time.”  
“Are you sure?”  
He looked to James and back at Sharon before smiling briefly.  
“I am, I’m sorry.”  
“Okay, you know where am I when you need to talk.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Take care gentlemen.”  
James breathed a sigh of relief as Mallory turned back to him.  
“Gareth thank you.”  
“I’m still not sure about this.”  
“Let’s just get you home okay…we’ll talk.”  
“Sure.”  
James smiled before leaning in and placing a kiss to Mallory’s lips, a reminder of their night together.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
…  
They arrived back at Mallory’s flat just after 2pm, Mallory walked ahead of James towards the front room, taking off his jacket and throwing it over the chair before taking a seat. As James walked in, Mallory had his head down, clenching his hands…attempting to relax a little. James watched him closely as he closed his eyes briefly, he felt a little uneasy seeing someone like M so unsure of something. James took a deep breath as he came and sat down on the coffee table in front of Mallory as the older man moved his legs to make room for him.  
“Gareth, please look at me.”  
The older man lifted his head to meet James eyes, two sets of blue eyes staring back at one another before Mallory sighed.  
“I wish there was something I could say James…but there’s not. I should have told you before anything happened between us, I nearly did but…”  
“You did try too I guess, you were very apprehensive at first.”  
“I didn’t try hard enough…clearly.”  
“You could have told me about the baby…why didn’t you?”  
“You know why, I couldn’t bare the disgust. When I was younger, about sixteen…I was best friends with a boy who lived down the road from us…we told each other everything. Well, one day I decided to tell him about my ability to conceive.”  
“What happened?” He asked, quietly.  
“He hit me…beat me, he told me I was a freak…sick. I begged him never to tell anyone.”  
“But he did?”  
“No he kept quiet but, he refused to speak to me ever again. Every time he would see me, he’d cross the street just to avoid me.”  
James reached out, attempting to take Mallory’s hand but the older man pulled away from him.  
“Gareth I’m sorry, I’m sorry that your best friend couldn’t accept who you were.”  
“It’s not just about him, it’s about everyone. I’m not the person I was back then. I hold a high position within MI6 now, what do you think people would think…I risk losing my job, the respect of the people around me, my reputation...friends.”  
“Not everyone in the world is prejudice you know, you’d be surprised.”  
“I’d rather not take that risk James.”  
“When did you find out?”  
“Why?”  
“I’m just…curious.”  
“Three weeks ago.”  
“When you ordered me to go to that re-training course?”  
“Yes.”  
“Is that why you sent me…you were pissed at me.”  
“I’d like to think I’m more mature than that.”  
“So why didn’t you tell me, why did you wait for me to go to Copenhagen before getting rid of the baby?”  
“I just thought it would be easier.”  
“Easier…on whom? I had a right to know.”  
Mallory got up, attempting to move away from James. As he walked away James tried to take hold of Mallory’s hand but the older man yanked it away as he walked towards the kitchen.  
“Come on, don’t walk away.”  
Mallory turned; trying to push James away but the younger man took hold of his arms, pushing him against the nearest wall with a thump. James was looking deep in to his eyes as Mallory breathed heavily as James had an arm across his chest.  
“Let me go James.”  
“I’m sorry; I’m…god, are you alright?”  
James was suddenly very apologetic, his eyes darting to Mallory’s mid section. Mallory glared at him before moving from the wall, going to the kitchen to make some coffee. James stood in the doorway watching him, guilt pouring from him as he walked towards Mallory. He came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Mallory’s waist, his hands resting on his abdomen. Mallory closed his eyes tightly when he felt James press the palms of his hands to his stomach.  
“James don’t…please.”  
James could hear Mallory’s voice cracking, James wasn’t the best when it came to emotion but for him this was just so different.   
“It’s okay…it’s all going to be okay.” James smiled against his neck as he placed a warm kiss there.  
He could feel the silent tears as he turned Mallory around in his arms, James leaning in to kiss his lips before Mallory lost the feeling in his legs, coming down to the floor, James coming with him as he held him in his arms. They sat in silence for ten minutes or so before James finally decided it was safe enough to speak again.  
“I know it doesn’t make it easier on you but…this kid would be bloody lucky to have us as it’s parents, I know I want it…I think deep down, you do too. I know you’re worried about other people’s opinions but I’ll be right there with you. It’s our baby in there; please…don’t get rid of it.”  
Mallory moved from his place in James arms, he wasn’t used to feeling this emotion or vulnerable but James seemed to be handling his state well.  
“I’m terrified.”  
“I know, but what first time parent isn’t.”  
“What if we…what if we can’t work as a couple. It was one night James, two months ago.”  
“I haven’t been with anyone since that night with you…you know why? Because I don’t want anyone else.”  
Mallory smiled up at him as James leaned down, covering his lips…wrapping his arms tightly around him.  
“I want this Gareth…I want us…all three of us.”  
“Can I sleep on it? Just a little more time, I promise.”  
“You can take all the time you need, I’m not going anywhere.”  
Mallory decided he needed to sleep and asked James if he could be left alone for a while, which he agreed too.  
…  
Eve was sitting at her kitchen counter, eating some left over Chinese from the previous night when the knock at her door disturbed her. When she opened the door, she was a little surprised to see James standing in front of her.  
“James…”  
“Hello Eve, can I come in.”  
Eve stepped aside as James walked in, she gave him a curious look as she closed the door and followed him as he poured some vodka in to a glass.  
“Help yourself, why don’t you.” She said as she sat back down at the counter.  
“Look…I’m sorry about earlier.”  
“So you should be, I sent another agent in your place, he arrived in Copenhagen a couple of hours ago.”  
“Thanks for that.”  
“James…what the hell is going on. You don’t just abandon a mission like that.”  
“Believe me, it was unavoidable.”  
“Right…out with it.”  
“Eve I only came here to apologise.”  
“Well tough, you’re not leaving here until you tell me what’s going on. You rush off a plane before it’s due to take off…you demand to know which hospital Mallory was at. What’s wrong with him and don’t say nothing because it’s something and you’re in on it.”  
“Eve I…”  
“For god sake James, he’s M…he’s our boss…and he’s a friends. If he’s ill then we…”  
“Eve…it’s so complicated.”  
“I have all night.”  
James poured another glass of vodka and passed it to Eve.  
“You’re gonna need this.”  
Eve watched as James made his way over to her couch, she came to join him, setting her glass on the table as she turned and listened intently as James began to explain to her what had happened. As he finished, he watched as he got up and brought the bottle of vodka over, pouring two larger glasses as he took a long gulp of hers.  
“Eve…you have to say something here.”  
“He’s…pregnant…M?”  
“Yes…I know it’s crazy but….”  
“A little…this is insane, how can he…”  
“It’s a very rare condition.”  
“How can you be so calm about this…if it were a woman you’d be the first one going nuts over this.”  
“I was there Eve, at the hospital…the fear in his eyes when he was waiting to have the termination I…and then later in his kitchen when he broke down in my arms I…”  
“If he doesn’t want to go through with it James…you can’t force him too. I imagine this will be tough going on him.”  
“I know I can’t force him, he promised me he’d think about it if I just gave him time and…that’s what I intend to do.”  
“And if he decided he can’t?”  
“It’ll be tough but…if he can’t do it then...I’ll understand.”  
“And what about if he does decide to have the baby?”  
“Then I’ll be there…for all of it.” He smiled.  
“Does he know you’re here, telling me all this?”  
“No, no and Eve, you can’t tell him that you know please.”  
“I won’t say a word, but James…listen to me when I say, that whatever he decided…you can’t be a jack ass. You need to respect what ever decision he makes and stand by him…no matter what.”  
“Eve I…”  
“Promise me, he’ll get the support no matter what.”  
“I promise.”  
“Good…another drink…god knows I could use one?”  
“Sure.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
…  
Eve barely took her eyes of Mallory for the remainder of the week; James kept his promise for the most part and stayed away, checking in with Eve to see how Mallory was.  
“Eve…”  
Eve was in a world of her own when Mallory approached her desk, confusion and worry on his face as he studied the young woman.  
“Eve…is everything alright?”  
“Oh Sir…erm yes, perfectly.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Eve’s phone vibrated on the desk for the umpteenth time that day, Mallory eyeing her closely as she read yet another message from James.  
“Eve, why don’t you come in to my office for a moment, there’s something I’d like to discuss with you.”  
“Sure.” She smiled as she picked up her tablet to take in with her.  
“Oh no, you won’t be needing that…come.”  
Eve followed him inside, closing the door behind her before taking a seat opposite his desk as he sat in his chair. She took in the nervousness that was radiating from him but chose not to say anything.  
“Is…everything alright Sir?”  
“I was hoping you might be able to tell me.”  
“I’m sorry Sir, I don’t understand.”  
“You seem to be very popular the last few days if your phone messages are anything to go by.”  
“Oh…that’s just my sister, she can be very…”  
“Eve…I’m not a fool. I know James has been checking up on me through you.”  
“He…he was just worried about you…with the flu and all.”  
Mallory got up and came around to Eve, looking down at her with a small smile on his face as he leaned against the desk, hands gripping the edge.  
“I’m not a fool Eve; I know he’s told you.”  
Eve tried to keep her face neutral but her eyes gave her away when she looks towards his stomach.  
“He cares about you Sir.”  
“Yes I know.”  
Eve got up from her seat to stand in front of him, trying not to look as uncomfortable as she felt.  
“Sir, I’ve never seen James as certain of anything as he is about you…and…the baby. Sorry, it just still feels very strange saying that.”  
“I understand, believe me. You’re actually taking all of this a lot better than I thought you would. I would have expected you to be disgusted by what’s happening.”  
“I’m not saying I’m not shocked Sir but…you can’t help what’s happening to you.”  
“No, but I could have tried harder to prevent it.”  
“You know James will stand by whatever decision you make, don’t you?”  
“I know and I also know what decision he’s prefer I make.”  
“I know it’s not easy and a baby might not be something you want but…if you did decide that keeping it might be something you’d want to do, we’d all help any way we could. You wouldn’t have to go through any of this on your own.”  
“I second that.”  
Eve turned around and Mallory looked up when they heard the familiar voice and saw James standing in the doorway.  
…  
Eve looked between the two men, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable.  
“I’ll erm….leave you too it.”  
“Thank you Eve.” Mallory added.  
James stepped aside as Eve went to walk past him.  
“Don’t push him James.” She whispered.  
James smiled at her as she left, closing the door behind her. He turned back to see Mallory watching him closely, he kept eye contact with Mallory as he walked over to him, without saying anything…he brought his hands to the sides of the older mans face before leaning in and kissing him. Mallory melted in to the kiss, as he closed his eyes…having missed the feel of James lips on his.  
“I’ve missed you.” James whispered as he pulled back to look in to his eyes.  
“I’ve missed you too.”  
“How are you?”  
“I’m alright, a little tired.”  
“So…I’ve tried very hard to stay away…to give you the time you need but I can’t stand this…I can’t stand not being around you.”  
“James…”  
“If you don’t want to have this baby then…I’m not gonna force you. I would never make you go through something like this just to make me happy. Being with you…that will make me happy and at the end of the day…you’re all I need.”  
Mallory looked down, his hand going to his stomach before his hands found their way to James hips, holding the man in place, before looking up at him  
“I can deal with terrorists, hostage situations, threats on my life…but, this baby…it terrifies me, what kind of father I would be…I have such terrible memories of my own father and I couldn’t bare it if I ended up causing my own child the pain he did to me.”  
James motioned for him to sit in the chair before James knelt down beside him, taking hold of his hands in his.  
“You would make…a wonderful father. This kid, it would be lucky to have us as parents. I’m not saying we won’t make mistakes, who doesn’t, but we’ll figure them out…together. Whether we have this baby or we don’t, I won’t be going anywhere because…I’m already falling in love with you.”  
“I give you my word, I’ll give you my answer tonight, just give me a few more hours…please.”  
“Sure, whatever you need.”  
James got up, leaned in and kissed him before leaving him alone.  
…  
Mallory spent most of the evening going over and over in his head everything James had said to him in his office. He sat by the fire reading one of his favourite books, hoping he’d make his decision soon.  
James ate the last of his curry before picking up the remote and trying to find something to watch. Hours passed, waking up to the vibrating of his mobile by the side of the sofa. He yawned before opening the message to see it was from Mallory, smiling as he read it.  
“You’re painting the nursery.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
…  
James rushed in to MI6 the next morning, happiness written all over his face as he strode through the halls that would take him to Mallory’s office. Eve looked up when James walked in, offering a small smile when he handed her some flowers.  
“Wow, what did I do to deserve these?” She asked, taking them from him and sniffing them.  
“Does a man need a reason to buy a woman flowers.”  
“You do…so come on then…what do you want?”  
“They’re merely a thank you.”  
“A thank you…what for?”  
“Lending me your ear the other night about M…you helped me a lot.”  
“Judging by that smile on your face and the fact that M seems to be in rather a good mood himself, I can assume you worked things out between you?”  
“We have.”  
“Oh James, I really am happy for you both…but I meant what I said before…the man’s clearly concerned about all of this and what people’s reactions might be…you’ll need to be the strong one here.”  
“I’m not going to hurt him Eve…you have my word.”  
“I’m going to hold you to that.”  
“Is he free?”  
“He is, his next appointment isn’t for an hour…you have time.”  
“Thanks Eve.”  
…  
James entered Mallory’s office, not bothering to knock to see him standing by the window, looking down on the streets of London. James smiled to himself before walking up behind him, has his arms came around his waist, causing the older man to flinch.  
“James…I didn’t hear you come in.” He smiled, feeling the warm hands on his stomach.  
“I’m trained to be quiet as a mouse Sir.” He whispered against his neck.  
“James…enough with the Sir please.”  
“Turn around.”   
Mallory did as he asked, watching the way the agent looked at him, the way he studied him.  
“I…love….you.” James said as he pressed his lips to Mallory’s.  
“I meant what I said about the nursery you know.”  
“I’ll paint any room you want me too, but not red…there is far too much red at your place.”  
“It keeps me warm, after a day of dealing with cold blooded killers…that’s why I like it so much.”  
“Well, I can understand that, come and sit down.”  
Mallory followed James to the couch, taking a seat beside him, James moving closer to him.  
“When I got your text last night…I don’t think I’ve ever felt as happy as I did in that moment, knowing you were willing to give in to all your fears about this baby for me.”  
“For us…a termination wasn’t what I wanted when I found out, I just…I didn’t think children was something you ever wanted.”  
“I didn’t think it was either and then…when you told me. When I saw you sitting in that waiting room that day, the fear in your face…I knew then you didn’t want to go through with it, that you were torn. I want you to know…I know this is new for both of us but…no matter how difficult things get, I won’t be going anywhere…I promise.”  
Mallory took James face in his hands before kissing him; James opened Mallory’s jacket and waistcoat before moving them to the side to press his hand firmly to the spot where their baby lay.  
“Does it feel weird?” James asked.  
“What?”  
“Having something… in there?”  
“It doesn’t really feel much different, but…I suppose it’s still very small.”  
“I can’t wait for you to start showing.”  
“Well, it shouldn’t be much longer. People will start to notice changes in me soon enough; I suppose I ought to go public.”  
James heard the worry in his voice as Mallory looked down, his hand over James.  
“We’ll go public…I’ll be there with you; you don’t have to do it alone.”  
“It’s just…all so much at once.”  
“Who needs to know first of all?”  
“The PM, then I suppose the people we work with, our friends. It will be a lot for them to take in, not just the baby…but us. Eve’s the only one who even knows any of this.”  
Mallory began to ramble as he got to his feet, pacing back and forth as he spoke. James offered a smile before getting to his feet, hands coming to Mallory’s sides, stopping him.  
“Hey…everything’s going to be okay. We’ll get through this, I promise.”  
“They could fire me.”  
“No they can’t, unfair dismissal and besides…do you really think anyone here would let that happen to you.”  
“I don’t think I’m as popular as you might think I am.”  
“You are, just as she was. Tough but fair and the people around you…they respect you for that. They have your back, trust me.”  
Mallory nodded his head in agreement before removing himself from James grip and walking over to the phone, James watched him closely as he made the phone call he’d been dreading. Mallory steadied himself on his desk after finishing the call, James coming up behind him…a warm hand on his back.  
“You okay?”  
“Mmmmm…3pm today.”  
“The sooner you get it over with, the easier it will be.”  
“Do you really think so?” He asked turning around.  
“Hey…we’re having a baby…nothing else matters, just you and them.” He smiled, his eyes wandering to Mallory’s stomach.  
…  
James made sure he was available at 3pm and went to meet Mallory, to see him sitting outside the PM’s office.   
“I’m not late am I?”  
“You’re fine, he’s running behind apparently.”  
James sat down beside him, the PM’s secretary looking up at James and smiling. James smiled back before turning his attentions back to Mallory, seeing the worried look on his face. Reaching out, he took tight hold of his hand. The look the secretary gave him didn’t go unnoticed by him, taking it a step further and placing a kiss to his lips as he turned Mallory’s head.  
“James…not here.” He replied quietly.  
“Will you relax?”  
The phone rang as they turned to the young woman as she placed the receiver back down.  
“The Prime Minister will see you now M.”  
“Thank you.”  
James got up to follow him in, a supportive hand on his back. The Prime Minister looked up to see both men enter.  
“M…I wasn’t expecting Bond with you.”  
“I’m sorry Prime Minister but, what I have to talk to you about involves both us I’m afraid.”  
“Oh god…what’s he gone and done this time, blew up another bloody embassy.”  
“Relax Sir, I haven’t blown anything up.” James responded.  
“Sit down then.”  
They did as instructed and took a seat across from The Prime Minister, Mallory looking and feeling more nervous than he ever had before.  
“Well come on, I have another engagement in half an hour so if you could hurry this along then I…”  
“Bond and I are in a relationship Prime Minister.” He said quickly.  
“I beg your pardon.”  
“James and I…we’re…together.”  
“I see…well, this is a surprise I don’t mind telling you.”  
“They’re nothing that says we can’t Sir.” James added.  
The Prime Minister got to his feet, going to the window before turning back to them.  
“Well you’re right Bond there isn’t, but I do hope you can keep work and home separate, otherwise things could get complicated.”  
Mallory closed his eyes briefly, worry filling him which didn’t go unnoticed by either man.  
“M….what, what aren’t you telling me.”  
“Prime Minister I…we…”  
“It’s okay, let me.” James added.  
“If someone could tell me I’d appreciate it.”  
“Sir…Gareth…M has a condition that, until now hasn’t been an issue.”  
“Condition, you passed your last physical.”  
“I did Sir.”  
“Sir…he’s not ill. He has a condition, very rare that enables him to have…a child.”  
“Oh god.” Mallory muttered.  
“I’m sorry…what, I don’t understand.”  
“He’s trying to tell you Prime Minister that I’m pregnant.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous man; pregnant…I don’t believe it.”  
James watched as Mallory took something out of his breast pocket before getting up and handing it to The Prime Minister, who took it and studied it for a few minutes, his eyes going wide before handing it back to Mallory who put it back in place.  
“You’re not kidding…well this is, very strange I must say.”  
“Prime Minister, I won’t allow this to affect my work in any way. I’m still very capable of doing my job.”  
“I wouldn’t say things like that just yet M…if I recall my wife’s pregnancies, the first few months were the worst.”  
“I refuse to step down Sir.”  
“You can’t force him out of MI6.” James added.  
“Gentlemen, I have no intention in dismissing M. I’m not saying I’m not shocked and surprised because I am. I didn’t even know things like this were possible but you have shown me the proof. I will treat you as I would treat any woman in the same position. Do you plan on making it public, or would you like to take early leave and explain the sudden presence of a child later?”  
“I don’t plan on keeping this a secret Prime Minister, James and I agreed that going public about this would be the best thing, I realize we will receive some bad press and I can only apologize in advance for what might be ahead.”  
“Not to worry M…we’ll handle it like we handle everything here. Leave the press to me.”  
“As for the people we work with, I intend to send out a memo to all departments informing them of a meeting where James and I will let them know what’s happening.”  
“Are you sure you’re ready for that, the entire building knowing. Not everyone will accept this.”  
“I realize that Sir but I refuse to hide my condition.”  
“He shouldn’t have to hide it, if anybody has issues, they can deal directly with me. I dare them to argue with me.”  
“James….”  
“What, I won’t let anyone make you feel disgusted by this.”  
“Gentlemen, Bond you’re license to kill gets you so far, you will not use it on anyone with in MI6…is that clear.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“You may go gentlemen, you know where to find me if you require any assistance. As for the press, leave that to me.”  
“Thank you Prime Minister.”  
“Have a good day gentlemen.”  
Mallory and James exited the office and headed down the hallway, Mallory stopping as James walked on before realizing that Mallory was leaning against the nearest wall. Walking back to him, he placed a hand on his arm, the other on the side of his face, forcing him to look at him.  
“Hey you okay?”  
“Mmmm.”  
“Are you in pain?”  
“No I…I didn’t expect him to be so understanding about all of this.”  
“What were you expecting…for him to fire you?”  
“Actually…yes.”  
“Well then he’s a better man for not, you can’t help what’s happening to you, it has and we’re dealing with it. What I said to him, about anyone saying anything to you to hurt you or cause pain, I will hurt them.”  
“James you’re not hurting anyone, he’ll take away your license to kill.”  
“Yes well, I don’t think I’ll be needing it much longer anyway.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“We’re having a baby, a family…you didn’t seriously think I’d want to be away all the time did you?”  
“I suppose it wasn’t something that occurred to me.”  
“Well we’ll talk about that tonight, right now…lets go to your office and get this meeting organized.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
…  
James made some tea and took it through to the front room, Mallory was sitting on the sofa, his eyes closed briefly. James sat the cups down before taking a seat beside the older man, leaning back before looking at him.  
“You okay?”  
“Mmmm, long day.”  
“You have to admit, it went better than expected.”  
“True, all we have to do now is tell the staff.”  
“Well, we’ve sent out the memo and I’ll be there with you tomorrow, you won’t be alone.” Taking his hand.  
“Thank you.” He smiled, looking back at him.  
“What did you show the PM earlier today?”  
“Mmmm.”  
“You passed him something in his office…what was it?”  
“Oh…here.”  
James watched as Mallory went in to his jacket that was now lying on the arm of the sofa and brought out the piece of paper that the Prime Minister had looked at, passing it to James. He took it from Mallory’s grasp, smiling as he looked at it closely to see the smallest image of their child in front of him.  
“When was this taken?”  
“When I first found out, you were away on a short mission and I’d been feeling a little run down, Kate had insisted on giving me the once over. It was Kate who discovered I was pregnant.”  
“You never said she knew.”  
“She promised that she’d keep quiet, I explained everything to her.”  
“She knows about me?”  
“Yes.”  
“She must really hate me then; I know how much she likes and respects you.”  
“Kate’s a good friend.”  
“Who used to clean up dead bodies?” He muttered.  
“You’re one to talk, you kill them.”  
“Touché.”  
“In all honestly, I knew right away something wasn’t right with me. I knew I could only trust her with such information.”  
“You could have trusted me.”  
“James…this was a sensitive subject and you…we’d only spent one night together, I didn’t know how you were going to take it. I haven’t been in charge that long and…oh I don’t know, perhaps I was just scared.”  
“You’re allowed to be, but I’m here now and it’ll all be alright, I promise.”  
“James you can’t promise something like that, neither of us know what will happen.”  
“You’re going to be alright, I’m going to make sure of that nothing happens to you, to either of you.”  
James leaned over, his hand finding its way to Mallory’s abdomen, pressing his hand closely.  
“You never seem to get tired of doing that do you?” Mallory smiled.  
“What.”  
“Touching my stomach.”  
“Sorry, I just find the whole thing incredible…I sometimes can’t believe it’s actually happening.”  
James looked up to see the way Mallory was watching him, James leaned in and covered his lips, feeling the older man moan against his lips.  
“I love you so much James.”  
“I love you too, we’re going to be alright, I promise.”  
…  
Mallory had gone to the office early the next morning, not being able to sleep for thinking about the meeting with his colleagues. He made his way down to the basement, knowing Kate would already be there, the woman was always an early riser.  
“Kate…”  
The older woman, in her sixties turned from her filing cabinet to see Mallory standing in the doorway watching her.  
“Hello dearie, what brings you down to my neck of the woods so early? You’re alright aren’t you, nothing’s wrong?”  
“I just couldn’t sleep.”  
“Mmmm, take a seat.”  
Mallory was about to sit on the chair opposite her desk until he felt her hand on his arm.  
“Not there dearie, up here.”  
“Kate I already told you, I’m perfectly fine.”  
“Well as I’m the one with medical background, why don’t you let me judge for myself, satisfy an old woman’s curiosity.”  
“I would never refer to you as old Kate.”  
“No, you know better…up.”  
Gareth remover his suit jacket and took a seat on the bed as Kate strapped the blood pressure pump to his arm and squeezed the end. Mallory kept himself focused on Kate’s face as she concentrated on the task at hand.  
“Mmmmm.”  
“What is it?”  
“Your blood pressure is a little high dearie, what are you stressing about?”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“Don’t lie…not to me. Out with it Gareth.”  
“It’s just, I’m just feeling a little nervous about the meeting later…you got the memo didn’t you.”  
“I did, I wasn’t aware that your pregnancy was the reason for the meeting but…I think you’re doing the right thing.”  
“You do?”  
“It’s not something you can hide forever, have you told Bond yet?”  
“I have.”  
“And? Let me guess, a baby isn’t really the right fit for him right now?”  
“Kate don’t, as a matter of fact…James has been brilliant about it all. I informed the PM yesterday about the baby and James insisted being there with me. He refuses to let me go through any of it alone, I think he’s rather looking forward to the baby.”  
“Well I have to say I’m surprised, that’s not what I was expecting.”  
“You know, if you got to know him…I think you’d actually like him. I know he has a reputation for drink and sex but, that’s not who he is…not really. It’s all a front, a front to hide the real James Bond.”  
“Well, I’ll believe that when I see it. I’m sorry, I know you want me to like him. Now…would you like me to do an ultra sound, have a little peek at the baby?”  
“Actually, would you mind if I waited, I’d like James to be present for that.”  
“Of course, you’ll probably want your own doctor dealing with you anyway, I’m sorry…I was getting ahead of myself.”  
“No Kate…actually I’d like you to monitor me for the remainder of the pregnancy, if you’d like too.”  
“It would be my pleasure dearie.”  
…  
James stepped in to Mallory’s office just after lunchtime to find him pacing, as he talked to himself.  
“Gareth…why are you talking to yourself?”  
“Mmmmm, oh I’m rehearsing what I’m going to say at this damn meeting.”  
James walked over, his hand going to Mallory’s arms, forcing him to face James.  
“You need to relax; your blood pressure will be through the roof at this rate.”  
“Have you been talking to Kate?”  
“Kate…no, why would I be talking with her.”  
“Oh, I went down to see her this morning.”  
“What, why what’s wrong, the baby okay?”  
“James the baby’s fine, I just wanted to talk to someone.”  
“You know you can talk to me.”  
“I know that, it’s just Kate…I’ve known her a long time and she’s a good listener.”  
“Well I hope you weren’t talking about me, she’ll only have bad things to say about…”  
“James stop…she doesn’t hate you, she just…she cares about me and she just worries that…”  
“That what, I won’t stick around?”  
“Something like that, given your reputation…you can’t blame her.”  
“Just so long as you don’t think the way she does.”  
“James I would never….”  
“I’m with you every step of the way here, I’m not leaving you…I love you.”  
“James I love you too and I know you’re here for me. Get to know Kate, I think you two will end up quite good friends. Take her down to the shooting range one day, get to know her.”  
“The shooting range, really?”  
“Don’t joke, Kate can handle a gun…trust me.”  
“Well now I’m intrigued.”  
“Just give her a chance; it’s exactly the same thing I said to her.”  
“Fine, for you I’ll try.”  
“Thank you.” He smiled.  
“So, are you ready?”  
“I feel sick.”   
“I’m right here, hold my hand if you need too.”  
“Really hand holding, give them extra ammunition.”  
“Screw them all, if they can’t get on board with all of this then they’re not worth it. Come on, let’s get this over with.”  
…  
The entire room was packed as James and Mallory walked in, everyone talking amongst themselves. Eve stopped talking with Tanner when Mallory cleared his throat.  
“Could I have everyone’s attention please?” Mallory spoke up.  
“QUIET.”  
“Yes, thank you Bond.”  
“Sorry.” He whispered to him.  
“Right, well as you already know I sent out a memo yesterday to request this meeting today. You’re probably all wondering what it’s in aid off.”  
“Is everything alright M?” Q asked.  
“Well I suppose that might depend on how you all take what I have to say.”  
“M, is this about MI6?” Tanner asked.  
“Not exactly, it concerns myself and Bond here.”  
“What’s he done this time then?”  
They looked up to see some cocky agent trying to get arise from James which thankfully he chose to ignore. James turned when he heard the door to see Kate walking in and over to Eve’s side.  
“Sorry I’m late M.”  
“That’s quite alright Kate, thank you for being here.”  
Kate and James knew that the thank you meant a lot more than Mallory would even admit.  
“As I was saying, the reason for this meeting is because I thought it was only fair to inform you all, as I’m sure the gossip has already begun.  
“What that Bond is sleeping with the boss.”  
“Watch that mouth of yours Price.” Kate warned as she turned to face the young man.  
One look from Kate was always enough to silence even the hardest of men.  
“So you have heard the rumours then, well yes…James and I are in a relationship.”  
Mallory glanced to James who didn’t seem affected by all the immediate whispers or snide remarks from juvenile agents. James could feel his eyes on him, turning to smile at him without a care in the world. He reached over and took tight hold of Mallory’s hand, watching the small smile on Eve’s face as he did so.  
“We’re not finished yet.” James spoke up.  
“It’s more than just a case of James and I being together, I have a small condition.”  
“You’re ill Sir?” Q asked, suddenly concerned for his boss.  
“No I’m not ill, it’s more….”  
Kate could see Mallory was struggling with words and James didn’t know what to do, looking over at Kate for some help.  
“Alright I need everyone’s attention and I need you all to focus on me for a moment. Now M’s condition, it’s not serious…providing he takes things easy and gets help from the people who care about him. He has a small condition that was discovered during childhood, there’s never been a real known name for his state but simply put…he is able to have children.”  
Mallory could swear the whispering got louder by the second, his hand shaking as James moved closer to him.  
“You mean he’s pregnant?” One of the young women asked, looking at him.  
“That’s correct dearie, now I understand it’s a lot to take in, especially in such a short space of time but it is happening and what both M and James need from you is your support and I know most of you very well and I think it’s safe to say you’d respect them both.”  
Mallory looked up when Kate turned to face him, squeezing his hand in friendship before returning to the group.  
“Well, yes as Kate said. Your support will be gratefully appreciate. I know it’s not something you expected to hear but…”  
“What M is trying to say is that we appreciate your understanding, thank you.” James smiled as he escorted Mallory from the room.  
As soon as they left, everyone began whispering to one another and Eve turned to Kate.  
“Well it went better than I thought it would.”  
“Hang on Eve, you knew?” Tanner asked.  
“Well…yes, oh look what does it matter?”  
“He’s having a baby Eve, it’s a bit out there.”  
“But it out there as you say Mr Tanner so if I were you, I’d get on board with it, for their sake. Eve, coffee later.”  
“Sure Kate, I’ll come down.”  
“See you soon dearie.”  
“She likes you…you do know that.”  
“Bill.”  
“I’m just saying, you do know she’s a lesbian right.”  
“Yes I do and I don’t care, I’m not that way myself but I do enjoy her company…and if it ever did come up, I would simply explain okay.”  
Bill watched Eve walk off as Q went to follow.  
“Q…are you okay with all this.”  
“Well it is a little out of the realm of possibility but it’s happened so, I suppose we just have to make the best of it.”  
Bill shook his head as he watched his colleagues, his friends walk away, clearly unaffected by the big announcement.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
…  
James watched for any signs of distress as they entered Mallory’s office, James came over as Mallory leaned against the desk before letting out a long sigh.  
“Hey come on, it wasn’t that bad.”  
“No…but I can only imagine what they said when we left the room…did you see Bill’s face?”  
“Yeah I did.”  
“Disgust James, complete disgust.”  
Mallory lowered his head, his hand running over his abdomen.  
“What if this is a mistake.”  
“What…the baby?”  
“You saw the look on everyone’s faces James, this won’t be easy.”  
“So what…the easiest way out is to kill your child, you find that easier than dealing with a few months of whispers and snide remarks.”  
“James I…”  
James moved towards him, invading his space as he placed his hand over Mallory’s, his other hand lifting the older man’s face a little to look at him.  
“You don’t want to get rid of this baby, they way you’ve been the last few days…how connected you are to her already. You want this baby as much as I do, you’re scared and you’re saying things without thinking.”  
“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean what I said…I was being selfish.”  
“You’re scared and that’s okay, I won’t pretend it’s all going to be plain sailing but I’m right here with you…at the end of the day…we’re having a baby.” He smiled.  
“We are…aren’t we?”  
James leaned down, covering Mallory’s lip as his arms found their way around James waist.  
“Sorry boys, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”   
They broke apart as James turned to see Kate walking in.  
“Kate…not at all, sorry you had to see that.” Mallory smiled.  
“Don’t be ridiculous dearie, it’s nice to see two people in love. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”  
“We’re fine Kate.”  
“It won’t be like this forever you know, just give them all some time.”  
“That’s what I said.” James smiled.  
“M…sorry to interrupt but I need your signature on something.” Eve smiled, standing in the doorway.  
“I’ll come out; back in a moment you two.”  
Kate and James watched Mallory leave before Kate turned back to see James watching her.  
“What?” She asked.  
“Nothing, I just…I wanted to thank you for taking care of him. He said you’ve been a big help since he found out about the baby.”  
“Well he’s a good friend, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him.”  
“You don’t think very much of me, do you?”  
“All I know about you is by reputation.”  
“It’s not who I am you know, the women…the sex…its part of the job.”  
“And do you think you can continue to do that with Gareth the way he is? Would you feel guilty about being half way across the world, killing, and sleeping with any women just to get information while he’s here carrying your child?”  
“Wow…you get right to it, don’t you?”  
“I’m sorry dearie but that man is a very good friend, he’s been there for me when I needed him and I’m returning the favour.”  
“Look…he doesn’t know yet but, ever since he told me about the baby, I have been thinking a lot about my work, about Gareth.”  
“Go on.”  
“I know its early days but…I do love him, both of them and my job, while I still want to be a part of MI6, my double o status isn’t that important to me anymore.”  
“You’d seriously consider giving it up for him.”  
“Kate I’d do anything for him, okay us sleeping together was at the time just a one off and the baby wasn’t expected but it’s happened and honestly, seeing him like this…how much he loves this child already…I’m falling in love with him, more and more everyday. I won’t hurt him, you have my word on that.”  
“I hope you don’t.”  
“He thinks a lot of you; you’re quite a mystery Kate to many of us.”  
“Am I? well I’m a very private person dearie…we all have our mysteries. I need to get back, look after him.”  
“I will.”  
“Oh Kate, you’re leaving?” Mallory asked, coming back in.  
“I have some tests to run and reports to finish, best not delay them any longer.”  
“Okay then, and thank you for earlier…I appreciate it.”  
“Gareth I will always be here for you, both of you. I’ll see you later.”  
…  
Eve appeared in Kate’s doorway just after seven that night, Kate’s head down as she focused on the report in front of her.  
“Kate?”  
“Eve, sorry dearie…I was catching up on some things…come on in.”  
“I’m sorry about tea earlier, things came up.”  
“No need to explain…drink?”  
“Please.”  
“Whiskey or Scotch?”  
“Whiskey please.”  
Eve took a seat as Kate poured the drink and handed her a glass.  
“Thanks, I’m not keeping you back am I?”  
“Don’t be silly, I was getting ready to call it a night anyway. Come sit on the sofa, we can chat.”  
Eve followed her over, sitting down beside her before take a sip of her drink and coughing.  
“You don’t drink much whiskey do you dearie?”  
“Not very often I’m afraid; I’m more a red wine girl myself.”  
Kate offered a small smile before taking a drink herself, closing her eyes as she leaned back in to the sofa.  
“Have you had a long day?” Eve asked.  
“Mmmm, not too bad actually…I’ve just been trying to make sure Gareth is okay.”  
“Yeah that was a pretty intense meeting, although they handled it well. I’m glad he had James with him.”  
“What do you think off him?”  
“What James? He’s…not had an easy life but, he pushes through.”  
“Will he be there for Gareth?”  
“Of course he will, look I know you don’t know James very well and you only ever hear about him from others, you hear the gossip about him but please believe me when I say he truly cares about M. He’ll be there for him, he won’t walk away.”  
“I had a conversation with him earlier; he told me he loved him.”  
“Well I can’t say I’m surprised, he took the news about the baby very well and since then, he’s barely left M’s side. You can trust him you know.”  
“I’m not the kind of person to trust easily dearie.”  
“Who hurt you?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Someone must have abused your trust very badly for you to find it this hard to trust someone like James.”  
“I’m sorry dearie but my past is my own, no one elses.”  
“Sorry I…I just thought it might help to share, forget I said anything.”  
Kate offered her a small smile before placing a warm hand over hers.  
“It was kind of you to think of me dearie.”  
…  
James was listening to some of Mallory’s cd’s in front of the fire when Mallory took a seat beside him, dressesd down in some sweatpants and shirt.  
“Wow…you look…different.” James grinned.  
“I couldn’t be bothered being neat tonight.”  
“Well you never have to for me; I like you just the way you are.”  
James stretched his arm out and around Mallory’s shoulder, bringing him a little closer as James pressed a kiss to his ear.  
“You did remarkably well today Gareth…I’m proud of you.”  
“I’ve never been so scared in my life.”  
“But you got through it.”  
“With your help, and Kate’s.”  
“Mmmm, you know she cares a hell of a lot about you.”  
“And the feeling is mutual.”  
“She made me promise never to hurt you.”  
“And what did you say?”  
“What do you think I said, I gave her my word I’d never hurt you…or her.” James smiled, placing his free hand on Mallory’s abdomen.  
Mallory smiled down at James, James giving him a curious look.  
“What did I say now?”  
“It’s nothing, it’s just…that’s the second time you’ve referred to the baby as “she” today.”  
“You don’t want a girl?”  
“Honestly I don’t mind what we have, just so long as they’re healthy.”  
“Yeah…me too.”  
“Kate offered to do an ultra sound this morning.”  
“You mean you know what we’re having.”  
“No, I declined.”  
“What…why.”  
“Because I don’t want the first time I see our baby is on my own…that’s something we should experience together.”  
“Okay so we’ll contact your doctor and arrange one.”  
“Actually that’s something I want to talk to you about.”  
“Oh…”  
“If it was alright with you, I’d like Kate to monitor me for the remainder of the pregnancy.”  
“Oh…right.”  
“She’s the only one I really trust James and she’ll be honest and up front about everything, she would never hide anything from us.”  
“It really means that much to you?”  
“It does.”  
“Then okay, whatever you want to do then it’s fine with me. Kate’s our doctor.”  
“Thank you James.”  
“Anything for you.” He smiled, kissing him.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
…  
James stretched as he woke from his sleep the next morning to hear the low groans coming from the bathroom; he threw back the covers, walking in to the bathroom to see Mallory leaning over the side of the toilet, his knuckles white as he gripped the sides. James came and knelt down beside the older man, rubbing soothing circles over his back as they waited for his stomach to settle.  
“I’ll get you some water.”  
James went to the kitchen, coming back moments later to see Mallory sitting on the edge of the bathtub, his head down and his eyes closed.  
“Here, drink this…it’ll help.”  
“Thank you.”  
James took a seat beside him, watching Mallory closely as he took small sips from the glass before setting it on the edge of the sink.  
“Feeling a little better?”  
“Not really, I’ve been up most of the night if I’m honest.”  
“Why didn’t you wake me?”  
“James I’m not going to wake you up at 1am to tell you I’m nauseous…what could you have done.”  
“Kept you company.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, I just have to let it run its course.”  
“Should it be that bad, all through the night? I thought it was called morning sickness for a reason.”  
“I suppose it doesn’t specify what time of the morning.”  
“Maybe Kate can give you something to help.”  
“This is the worst it’s been; I wouldn’t bother her with it.”  
“Okay, if you’re sure. Come on, why don’t you go and get some rest.”  
“I have to be in the office in an hour.”  
“The office can wait.”  
“James I have too much to do.”  
“Look, what you need right now is some sleep, just the morning. I’ll go in and start your paperwork for you.”  
“You?” He said, a small smile on his face.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“You’re not exactly a paperwork kind of guy.”  
“Okay I don’t like the stuff but…it’s for you so, I’ll suck it up.”  
“I don’t know I…”  
“Look, if I get stuck…I’ll get Eve to help me okay. Please, get some sleep; the baby needs it as much as you do.”  
“I’m not going to win this am I?”  
“No.”  
“Fine, but I’ll be in this afternoon.”  
“Great, now get in to bed…I’ll bring you some breakfast.”  
“Oh James I…I’m not really hungry.”  
“You have to eat, just some toast…for me.”  
“Okay.”  
“I won’t be long.”  
James leaned in, placing a warm kiss to Mallory’s lips before getting up to make his breakfast.  
…  
James had his head down, concentrating on the file in front of him as he sat on the couch in Mallory’s office. Eve walked in with some coffee, a laugh escaping her as James looked up.  
“What are you laughing at?”  
“I’m sorry James, it’s just…you doing paperwork, it’s not…normal.”  
“Yeah well it’s not something I’ll be making a habit off; it’s a one off as a favour to Gar…M.”  
Eve came and took a seat beside him, passing him a cup.  
“Thanks.”  
“You know…around me, you can refer to him as Gareth is you want…you are his partner, the father of his child.”  
“It just…feels strange calling him by his first name when we’re here.”  
“I get that…so; he’s pretty bad today huh?”  
“He’s been up since god knows what time of the morning sick.”  
“I’ve been told it doesn’t last for too long.”  
“I just hate seeing him like this you know; he’s our boss…the strong one. Seeing him look so weak and vulnerable, it kind of scares me a bit.”  
“James…he’ll be alright.”  
“I know, there’s just nothing I can do for him.”  
“You have to let nature take its course.”  
“Nature…that’s laughable.”  
James got to his feet, running a hand over his face as he turned to Eve.  
“This isn’t natural Eve…what’s happening to him…shouldn’t be. He shouldn’t be capable of having a baby, or suffering through morning sickness…or giving birth, I mean….jesus, none of this should be happening to him.”  
“But it is happening, he is going to have a baby, your baby and that’s not necessarily a bad thing.”  
“I’m trying to be the strong one here Eve, but I don’t know how to help him when he’s glued to the toilet for long periods of time because the baby won’t give him a moments piece.”  
Eve got to her feet, coming to stand in front of James.  
“James, morning sickness is completely normal. It means things are progressing normally, they’re healthy.”  
They both looked up when there was a light knock at the door and Kate appeared.  
“Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?”  
“Kate morning, no you’re fine…I was just heading back to my desk.”  
Eve gave James a reassuring smile before heading back out to her desk.  
…  
Kate closed the door behind her, walking over to James to had taken his seat.  
“Where’s Gareth?” She asked.  
“Home, he wasn’t feeling that great this morning.”  
“Morning sickness?”  
“It was pretty bad.”  
Kate took a seat, pushing Eve’s cup away as she placed a file on the table.  
“What’s that?” He asked.  
“Gareth asked me for a list of properties.”  
“Properties…why?”  
“Well with the baby coming you’ll need a bigger place.”  
“We?”  
“Oh I’m sorry dearie…I’m making assumptions.”  
“No it’s…we haven’t really talked about moving in together.”  
“But you do want too?”  
“Of course I do.”  
“He does love you…you do know that?”  
“I know…I love him too…so much.”  
“You’ll be wonderful parents James and I’m sorry I haven’t been the most friendly towards you.”  
“You want to protect Gareth, I can understand that.”  
“Thank you dearie.”  
“Kate…do you have any free time today.”  
“I might have…what do you need.”  
…  
Kate parked the car, making her way in to the building and in to the elevator, pressing the button to Mallory’s flat. She remained quiet as two young girls got in, laughing and joking to themselves while Kate kept her eyes on the numbers to the floors. She brushed past the girls as the doors opened…the blonde smiling at her as she stepped aside. Kate knocked a few times on the door but got no answer and searched her bag for the spare key James had given to her. Unlocking the door, nothing could be heard, no tv, no music…just complete silence. She called out for Mallory but got no reply so decided he must be sleeping. She made her way in to the bedroom to find it empty, she turned to leave but stopped at the door when she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Setting her bag on the bed she made her way over to the door, ready to open it but the door stopped, she managed to get her head in to find Mallory lying to the side of the toilet, vomit lying at his side.  
“Oh my god…Gareth.”  
She used all her strength to move his body just enough so that she could maneuver herself through the door. She knelt down beside him, turning him over to check for any injuries.  
“Gareth, it’s Kate dearie…can you hear me, open your eyes for me.”  
Mallory could hear the faint sound of someone talking to him, groaning as his stomach tensed. He curled in on himself, opening his eyes and trying to focus on the person beside him.  
“Gareth, talk to me…where’s the pain.”  
“Ka…Kate.”  
“It’s alright dearie I’m right here.”  
“The….mmmmm, baby.”  
“You’re alright, you’ll both be just fine. Just try and relax.”  
Kate rubbed a soothing hand on his arm before getting up and retrieving her bag from the bed, digging to find her phone. She tucked her hair behind her ear, her face pale as she dialed the emergency services, giving them Mallory’s address and current situation. Hanging up, she rushed back through to see Mallory dry heaving, clutching his stomach. Seeing him like that, a man so powerful, so strong, reduced to this…it scared her.  
“Ka…Kate…I…”  
“It’s alright dearie, the ambulance is on its way.” She said, as she knelt back down beside him, a hand running through his hair.  
“Kate the baby.”  
“I know dearie, it’s probably nothing. You’ll be fine, you’ll both be fine.”  
“James….”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll let him know…just try and relax for me until the ambulance arrives okay…I’m right here, I won’t leave you I promise.”  
Mallory reached for her hand, taking tight hold of her as his other hand remained on his abdomen, the baby’s life uncertain.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
…  
Eve lifted the cup to her mouth, jumping when her phone buzzed beside her, setting down the cup, she picked up her phone to see Kate’s name flashing on the screen.  
“Kate hi, what are you…”  
“Eve please listen to me, I don’t have much time. Is James still in Gareth’s office?”  
“Yeah, he’s been on the phone with the PM for the last hour…why what’s wrong?”  
“I’m at the hospital with Gareth.”  
“Oh my god, what’s happened?”  
“James asked me to pop in on him, I found him unconscious in his bathroom. I need you to get him here immediately.”  
“Will he be okay, the baby?”  
“Right now dearie I have no idea but he’s asking for James, he needs to get down here now.”  
“Absolutely, don’t worry I’ll let him know. Kate…are you okay, you don’t sound good.”  
Kate closed her eyes tightly before swallowing the lump in her throat and answering Eve.  
“I’m fine dearie, just get James here quickly.” Kate replied, hanging up.  
…  
Eve placing her phone back down on her desk before getting up and making her way in to Mallory’s office to see James still on the phone with the PM, smiling up at Eve when she got closer.  
“Absolutely Sir, yes I’m sure he’ll be just fine. I’ll let him know you were worried. Yes thank you Sir…goodbye.”  
James placed the phone down, smiling at Eve as he ran a hand through his hair.  
“God that man can talk.”  
“James…”  
“Eve…what’s wrong?”  
“Kate was just on the phone, it’s about M.”  
James was on his feet, coming around to Eve, who looked ready to cry.  
“Eve what’s happened?”  
“She went by to check on him like you asked, and she found him unconscious in the bathroom.”  
“She…is he okay…the baby?”  
“Kate got him to the hospital, he’s being looked after now. He’s been asking for you, Kate needs you there now.”  
Before Eve could say anything else, James had grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door, slamming it behind him. James made his way down the corridors, slamming in to Tanner as he went.  
“Woah, slow down Bond…where’s the fire.”  
James didn’t answer, instead continued to make is way out of the building. Tanner muttered something under his breath as he made his way to Mallory’s office, finding Eve at her desk, worry etched on her face.  
“Eve?”  
“Oh Bill, sorry.”  
“Hey what’s wrong?” He asked, kneeling down beside her.  
“It’s M…he’s been taken to hospital.”  
“So that’s why Bond was in such a rush.”  
“Kate thinks there’s something wrong with the baby, she didn’t exactly say that but I could tell by the tone of her voice, she was really worried Bill.”  
“Well, these things happen right.”  
“What…”  
“Oh come on Eve, I mean pregnant…the whole situation was crazy, maybe it’s better this way.”  
“Better that he lose the baby.”  
“It shouldn’t have even happened anyway Eve, a man having a baby….it’s not natural.”  
“You are unbelievable.”  
“I’m unbelievable…what’s unbelievable is the fact that M even considered going through with it in the first place. Maybe this is gods way of telling him it’s not meant to be.”  
“I have to go out, can you cover things here. You may not agree with M’s decision to have the baby but I assume you’re still supportive of him as Head of MI6?”  
“Of course I am.”  
“Good…because you and I will need to run things here for him for a while. I’ll be back soon.”  
“Eve I…”  
“Don’t, just leave it.”  
…  
Kate was sitting outside Mallory’s room while the doctors looked after him inside, her stomach churning the more concerned she became.  
“Kate…”  
Kate looked to her side to see James walking quickly towards her, fear written all over his face.  
“James….”  
“Where is he?”  
“He’s in there but wait; you can’t go in just yet.”  
“The hell I can’t, I need to be with him.”  
“James you need to allow the doctors to do their jobs.”  
“Why can’t you just do it?”  
“My medical background doesn’t stretch to surgery.”  
“Surgery, he needs surgery.”  
“We don’t know yet, we don’t really know anything as yet. We have to be patient.”  
“He shouldn’t be on his own.”  
“James I know you’re scared but Gareth is in good hands I promise.”  
James took a seat beside Kate, his foot unable to stop moving.  
“If he loses this baby…after everything he’s gone though…”  
“James don’t go getting a head of yourself until we know something for sure.”  
“I love him so much Kate, both of them”  
“I know you do dearie…I know.” She smiled, reaching for his hand.  
Half an hour later a doctor finally emerged from Mallory’s room, turning to see Kate and James staring off in to space.  
“Are you both here for Gareth?” She asked.  
“Yes we…oh, I know you.” James asked.  
“Yes…Dr Sharon Danell, you were with Gareth at his first appointment with me.”  
“Yes, that’s right.”  
“I’m glad you managed to change his mind about the baby that day.”  
“Believe me, so was I.”  
“Dr Danell, I’m Kate Kaplan…I came with him earlier, how is he?”  
“You can both relax; Gareth and the baby are going to be just fine.”  
“They are…oh thank god.” James smiled.  
“Are you absolutely sure.”   
“Kate…”  
“Look I’m sorry if I’m over stepping my mark here but he’s my friend and I care about him a great deal. When I examined him a few days ago his blood pressure was very high.”  
“Oh you’re the one I’m be ousted for.” Sharon smiled.  
“I’m sorry…”  
“He told me that he’d found another doctor to over see the remainder of his pregnancy, I was curious to see who was better than I…now I know.”  
“My apologies, it was never my intention to steal your patient…it’s just that he…”  
“Kate it’s perfectly fine, I’m only teasing you. Look Gareth will be absolutely fine in a few days, he’s been suffering from extreme morning sickness, as well as high blood pressure and he’s very dehydrated. Give him a few days and he’ll be back to his old self.”  
“Can I see him please?” James asked.  
“Of course you can, and Kate…it was nice to meet you, I hope I’ll be seeing you again.” She smiled as she walked away.  
“Well…you’ve certainly made a friend.” James smiled at her.  
“Oh do shut dearie and go and see Gareth, I’ll wait here.”  
“Thanks.”  
…  
James made his way inside to see Mallory’s eyes closed as he approached the bed, he took hold of Mallory’s hand before leaning down and placing a kiss to his forehead.  
“James…”  
“Sssh, it’s okay…I’m right here.”  
Mallory opened his eyes to see James looking down at him, relief on his face.  
“Don’t ever do that to me again, you scared the hell out of me.”  
“I’m sorry, James the baby?”  
“Don’t worry, she’s fine. You just need to take things easy for a few days okay.”  
“But work.”  
“Forget about that for now, the PM will understand and I’m sure Bill and Eve can manage just fine without you for a bit.”  
“I’m so sorry James, I nearly cost our child its life.”  
“Don’t, none of this is your fault. It could have happened to anyone.”  
“It’s just as well you sent Kate to check on me, where is she anyway.”  
“She’s waiting outside…she was pretty worried about you.”  
“I scared her.”  
“I didn’t really realize until now just how much she cares about you; I don’t think I’ve ever seen fear like that on her.”  
“She’s a good woman.”  
“Yeah, well you’re not the only one who thinks so.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that Dr Danell likes our Mr Kaplan.”  
“Really?”  
“Body language doesn’t lie.”  
“Well good for her, it’s time Kate found someone.”  
“What’s the deal with her, why’s she so secretive about her past.”  
“It’s just the kind of person she is.”  
“I tried doing some background work on her, I couldn’t find a thing.”  
“James, leave it alone.”  
“But what happened to her.”  
“If Kate ever wants to tell you then she will, but don’t ever push her.”  
“Fair enough, anyway…I’m just you’re okay.”  
“That makes two of us.”  
“I love you so much, from now on…you take things easy, no matter what.”  
“I won’t risk the baby’s health James, not after today.”  
…  
Eve made her way through the hospital, finally finding Kate by the coffee machine.  
“Kate…”  
“Eve, what are you doing here?”  
“I had to find out how he was, I couldn’t concentrate on work.”  
“He’s fine dearie, he’s suffering from severe morning sickness and the doctor said he was a little dehydrated but he’ll be fine.”  
“Thank god…and what about you?”  
“Me?”  
“I heard you on the phone Kate, you were scared.”  
“Well of course I was, Gareth is a dear friend…if anything were to happen to him or that baby then I…”  
“He’s fine Kate.” Eve said, her hand on Kate’s arm, trying to soothe her.  
“Thank you dearie.”  
“Oh Kate, there you are.”  
Kate and Eve turned to see Dr Danell walking towards them, Eve offering a smile as Kate looked up cautiously.  
“Dr Danell, did you forget something. Oh sorry, Eve this is Dr Danell. Dr Danell, Eve Moneypenny.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Eve…and it’s Sharon.”  
“Hi, so Kate said you were looking after M…Mallory, he’s okay?”  
“He’ll be just fine; he just needs to rest for a few days.”  
“Oh don’t worry he will; we’ll make sure of that.” Eve smiled.  
“Good, so Kate…I know we’ve only just met but I was wondering if perhaps you might like to get a coffee.”  
“A…that’s very nice of you but I…  
“Oh go on Kate, I’ll come and get you when we’re allowed to see Mallory.”  
“Great, the cafeteria’s this way.” Sharon smiled, as she escorted Kate down the corridor.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
…  
James sat on the bed with Mallory, his arm around him as Mallory leaned on him, his hand resting on his stomach.  
“So, what shall we do with our few days off huh?”  
“We? I believe she said I was to take a few days off, I don’t remember her saying anything about you.”  
“Do you really think I’m gonna leave you on your own after what happened today.”  
“James, you can’t be around 24/7. You can’t wrap me up in cotton wool.”  
“I can try.”  
“James…”  
“Okay okay, I’ll try not to smother you…but I’m still taking a few days with you.”  
“Have you informed the PM about giving up your double o status?”  
“Not yet, I was going too, I just…”  
“James you don’t have to give it up if it’s not what you really want, I would never force you to give up something you love.”  
“Love? It’s just a job, I suppose it did consume a lot of my life but things are different now. You and the baby…you’re my life now, and you’re a lot more important that this job.”  
“Only if you’re sure?”  
“I’m more than sure; this is where I want to be.”  
James looked at Mallory to see him watching him for any signs of uncertainty. James leaned down and kissed him, Mallory wrapping his arm around James as he pulled him closer.  
…  
Kate sat at the table as she waited for Sharon to bring the coffee over; she looked around the cafeteria, not sure why she was even there.  
“Here you go, I didn’t know if you took sugar so I brought some of the sachets for you.” She smiled.  
“Thank you dearie.”  
“Dearie?”  
“Oh, I’m sorry…I have a tendency to call everyone that…just ignore it.”  
“No, it’s…nice.”  
“Look Dr Danell…”  
“Sharon please.”  
“Sharon…I’m not really sure why I’m here.”  
“You brought Gareth in.” She smiled.  
“I mean here with you, at this moment in time. I don’t mean to sound rude but I….”  
“Kate, when I meet a person…I tend to know right away whether I like them or not and the second I met you, I knew we’d be friends.”  
“Did you…you don’t know anything about me dearie.”  
“Then let me, have dinner with me.”  
Kate put her cup down, her hand flat on the table. Sharon reached over, covering Kate’s hand which was quickly withdrawn.  
“Look Kate, it’s just dinner…I promise I don’t bite.”  
Kate gave her a warm smile, debating her answer before nodding her head.  
“Very well.” She replied.  
“Great, eight okay for you, I get off at six.”  
“Eight’s fine.”  
Sharon took out her pen and grabbed one of the napkins on the table and quickly jotted down her number before handing it to Kate.  
“That’s my number and my address, in case you get lost getting there. I better get back to my rounds, I’ll see you tonight Kate.”  
“Bye Sharon.”   
Kate watched the younger woman disappear before rolling her eyes and making her way back to Mallory.  
…  
Eve looked up when she heard the footsteps approaching her and watched Kate take a seat beside her, her head down.  
“So…”  
“So what?”  
“Kate come on, what was all that about with the lady doctor, she practically asked you on a coffee date.”  
“Eve…what have I told you about my private life.”  
“Oh come on, I thought we were friends.”  
“We are.”  
“Okay and I care about you, Sharon seems nice.”  
“She is.”  
“So, what did you talk about then?”  
“Oh for god sake, she invited me out to dinner alright.”  
“When.”  
“When we were having coffee.”  
“No, I mean the date…what night.”  
“Oh, tonight…her place.”  
“Wow, she doesn’t waste anytime does she.”  
“I shouldn’t go…it would be inappropriate.”  
“Don’t you dare cancel on her at the last minute, that isn’t very nice?”  
“Yes I know but…”  
“She’s nice Kate, just have dinner with her…if you don’t think it will work then you don’t have to see her again.”  
“I suppose you’re right.”  
“Of course I am.”  
The door to Mallory’s room opened and James came out smiling at the two women, Eve catching his eye.  
“James…how’s he doing?” She asked.  
“He’s pretty tired, he’s going to stay in over night and I’ll take him home tomorrow.”  
“Not up to visitors then huh?” Eve asked.  
“Not really, but Kate…he would like a quick word before you go.”  
“Of course.”  
“Sorry Eve.” He added.  
“No don’t be silly, I understand. Well, I’ll head back to the office and fill Bill in, and Kate…remember what I said.”  
“Yes okay dearie, I promise.”  
Eve walked off and James turned to Kate, a smirk on his face.”  
“Remember what she said about what?”  
“Never you mind, I won’t be long.”  
…  
Mallory smiled when Kate entered the room, relief washing over her when she saw for herself that he was out of danger.  
“Kate…”  
“Do you have any idea how much you scared us all today.”  
“I know…I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be dearie, I’m just relieved you’re both okay.”  
“I wanted to thank you.”  
“Thank me for what, I didn’t do anything.”  
“On the contrary, if you hadn’t arrived when you did then…I don’t know what would have happened.”  
“Just do as Sha…Dr Darnell said and relax for a few days…no work, no distractions.”  
“Speaking of Dr Darnell, James mentioned that she seemed quite taken with you.”  
“Did he now, well James should pay more attention to his own life rather than mine?”  
“Kate…”  
“If you must know, she invited me to her place this evening for dinner.”  
“And are you going?”  
“It would seem so; I think Eve might kill me if I cancel.”  
“Kate, Sharon’s a good person…she’s not Reddington.”  
“I know.”  
“She won’t hurt you like he did.”  
“I don’t think anyone could hurt me like he did.”  
“I know you don’t like to talk about what he did to you but…I am here when you feel you want too.”  
“You’re the only one who knows what he did, perhaps I deserved his punishment, I made him believe the one woman he loved was dead.”  
“You were protecting her, what he did to you…you didn’t deserve that.”  
“Perhaps.”  
“You did nothing wrong Kate.” He said, taking hold of her hand.  
“Get some sleep dearie and take care of the little one…I’ll be checking up on you.”  
Kate leaned down, placing a kiss to Mallory’s head before leaving room.  
“Kate….”  
“He’s tired, and so am I. I’m going home, I suggest you do the same James.”  
“Yeah in a bit, I just want to sit with him for a while.”  
“Not too long okay.”  
“Thank Kate, and thank you for looking after him today. I don’t know what we’d have done without you.”  
“You’re more than welcome, good night dearie.”  
…  
To Be Continue…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
…  
Bill Tanner heard noises coming from the outside office, getting up from behind Mallory’s desk; he went to see who was there.  
“Eve…”  
“Oh, I didn’t think you’d still be here.”  
“Yes well, the PM phoned asking to speak to James and I explained what had happened.”  
“Did you…good.”  
“How…how is he…M?”  
“You almost sound concerned Bill.”  
“Look, I’m sorry about what I said earlier okay. It was…inappropriate.”  
“Just a little.”  
“Is the baby okay?”  
“Yeah, they’re both fine. M’s been suffering from severe morning sickness and he was very dehydrated, as well as his high blood pressure and it all just got too much for his body to handle.”  
“So are they keeping him in?”  
“James thinks he’ll be released tomorrow and his doctor has ordered him to take a few days off. I told him we’d look after things here for him, I hope that’s alright.”  
“Yeah, of course it is.”  
“Well I probably shouldn’t have assumed that you’d do this for him, given the way you feel about his current condition.”  
“What do you want me to say Eve, that I’ve been an ass, fine…I’ve been an ass, I’m sorry. You can’t expect everyone around here to just accept what’s happening to him.”  
“Perhaps not everyone, but I thought you of all people would. When he took over from Olivia you went out of your way to help him fit in, to help him deal with James.”  
“Yes well, perhaps I helped where Bond was concerned just a little too much.”  
“They love each other Bill; they’re having a child together. Why can’t you just be happy for them huh?”  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t pretend to be happy about something that I don’t even think should be possible.”  
“Fine, have it your own way.”  
“I need to go, I promised my wife a date night.”  
“Well we wouldn’t want to disappoint your wife, would we?”  
Bill rolled his eyes before leaving the office, nodding to Q as he entered just as he left.  
“Did I interrupt something?” He asked Eve.  
“No Q, nothing at all…what’s up?”  
“I just wanted to know how M was…people have been talking.”  
“All waiting for him to lose the baby are they?”  
Q went silent as Eve looked up at him.  
“I’m sorry Q; it’s been a long day.”  
“I understand.”  
“I just don’t get people, why can’t they just accept what’s happening and help out.”  
“There is a lot of prejudice in the world Eve; many people believe that a man should not be capable of carrying a child.”  
“I might have been one of those people not so long ago but, when you see them together…how happy they, you forget about all that.”  
“Well at least he has the support of us.”  
“Yeah, even you.”  
“I’m not saying it’s not strange but…its happening and there’s nothing we can do about it. All we can do is support them both through it.”  
“Thanks Q.”  
“Well, I’d better finish up in the lab before I head home, night Eve.”  
“Night Q.”  
…  
Kate sat in her car, staring at the home of Sharon. Her stomach was doing somersaults, her nerves beginning to get to her. She turned off the engine and walked towards the door, knocking lightly before closing her eyes briefly.  
“Kate…right on time.”  
“Hello Sharon.”  
“Please, come on in.”  
Kate followed her through to the lounge, passing her the bottle of wine she’d brought with her.  
“I didn’t know if you liked red or white so I took a shot.”  
“Red’s lovely, thank you. Take a seat…would you like a glass now.”  
“Please.”  
Sharon poured the drinks before handing one to Kate and taking a seat beside her.  
“Did you find the place okay.”  
“Mmmm, didn’t get lost once.”  
“Oh I’m glad, well dinner won’t be long. Do you like steak?”  
“I do.”  
“Thank god for that, you look very nice…I like your jacket.”  
“Thank you, you look, very nice too.”  
“Thanks…so I checked in on Gareth just before I left…he was fast asleep…as was James.”  
“Silly boy, I told him to go home.”  
“I think he was worried about leaving him alone, it’s understandable.”  
“Gareth is alright though…isn’t he?”  
“Kate don’t worry, Gareth and the baby are just fine.”  
“Perhaps it’s not a good idea to have me take over from you; you seem to know what you’re doing, certainly more than I.”  
“He seemed pretty sure that he wanted you to look after him.”   
“You are far more qualified than I…certainly in this field; I’d never forgive myself if something happened to him, to either of them.”  
“Why don’t you talk it over with him first, see how he feels about it. Tell him how your feeling, maybe he’ll agree with you.”   
“I will.”  
“This wasn’t your fault you know, what happened to him. It happens to a lot of women too, it’s just unfortunate.”  
“It seems to be a pattern in my life…hurting people. That’s why I was a little apprehensive about accepting your dinner invitation, you’ve been very kind.”  
“You’re a very mysterious person Kate Kaplan.”  
“Sharon, getting involved with me…it’s not a good idea. I have a tendency to bring danger with me.”  
Sharon moved a little closer to Kate, placing a warm hand on her own.  
“Kate…I’m a big girl, I can look after myself and besides…I like you, you might just be worth the risk.”  
“I’m not a young woman dearie, you’re at least twenty years younger. Surely there are plenty of women more suited too…”  
“Kate, I don’t usually have to work this hard to get a woman to like me?”  
“I just wouldn’t want you to get hu….”  
Sharon quickly moved to cover Kate’s lips in a chaste kiss before pulling back to see the shocked look on the older woman’s face.  
“Sorry…too soon.”  
“Perhaps a little, it’s been a very long time for me.”  
“We can take it slow, if...you think this might be something you want.”  
“Slow dearie.”  
“Okay, well…you stay here and I’ll go see to dinner…won’t be long.”  
…  
Mallory opened his eyes, looking around the sterile room before looking down to see James leaning on the bed, fast asleep as he held Mallory’s hand.  
“James…”  
“Mmmmm.”  
“James go home.” He said, quietly.  
James opened his eyes, lifting his head to see Mallory smiling down at him.  
“How long have you been awake?” James asked.  
“Not long, you should have left hours ago.”  
“I wasn’t leaving you on your own.”  
“James I’ll be fine, you’re no use to me when you’re lacking sleep.”  
“I’m perfectly comfortable here.”  
“Liar.”  
James got up and came to lie next to Mallory on the bed, his arm going around the older man as he made space for James.  
“We’re fine James.”  
“I know, I just feel a lot better being here with you both…is that okay.”  
“More than okay.” He smiled, when James hand found it’s way to his abdomen.  
“I love you both so much.”  
“Love you too.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
…  
Kate was sitting beside Sharon on the sofa, Sharon’s legs tucked under her as her body was facing Kate, her head leaning on the back of the sofa.  
“You’re very quiet Kate?”  
“Sorry dearie, just enjoying the wine and the lovely fire.”  
“You’re not too warm are you?”  
“On the contrary, it’s very nice.”  
“Look, I know you said you’re not one to open up to people and I completely respect that but I just want you to know that, you can talk to me. What ever you tell me, it won’t leave this room.”  
“That’s very kind of you dearie but…”  
“I know we’ve only just met but I really do like you Kate, age is of no importance to me.”  
“If you knew the things I’ve done in my past, you wouldn’t want to get to know me.”  
“We all have a past Kate.”  
“Have you ever killed anyone?”  
Sharon went silent as Kate’s words, seeing the way Kate watched her before setting down her glass and getting up. Sharon remained seated for a few moments as Kate grabbed her coat and made her way to the front door. Sharon got to her feet, quickly following her, her hand covering Kate’s as she made a move to open the door.  
“I have.” Was all Sharon said? “I have killed someone.”  
Kate turned around, feeling Sharon’s breathe on the side of her face. Sharon offered a warm smile before gripping Kate’s hand, closing the door with her free hand and escorting Kate back through to the sitting room.  
…  
Mallory woke the next morning to find James gone, he sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair, looking around the room to see James jacket still lying on the chair by the bed.  
“It’s okay, I didn’t run away.” James smiled, standing in the doorway.  
Mallory made a move to get out of bed, being stopped as James came to stand in front of him in two strides.  
“Hey, back in to bed.”  
“James I’m fine, really. I feel a lot better than I did yesterday.”  
“Well then you’ll be happy with what I’m about to tell you. I just spoke with Sharon and she said you are free to go home, providing you take things easy for the next few days.”  
“We can get out of here?”  
“As soon as you’re ready.”  
“I’m ready.”  
“Well, you go take a shower and I’ll get you something to eat.”  
“Oh James…I’m not really that hungry.”  
“Gareth…if you want to get out of here, you eat. You’re not the only one who needs it, she does too.” He smiled, placing his warm hand on Mallory’s abdomen.  
“Very well, I’ll go shower.”  
“Good, I won’t be long.”  
James quickly kissed him before leaving the older man alone, Mallory grabbed his clothes and made his way in to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping under the warm water. He closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the feel of the warm water on his skin. He poured some shower gel in to his hands and began to clean away the smell of the hospital; he ran a hand over his stomach, feeling the small swell that was beginning to show. He couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face, beginning to imagine what their child would be like, who he or she would take after.  
“GARETH…YOU OKAY IN THERE?”  
“I’ll be out in a minute.”  
James was sitting on the bed, a worried look on his face when Mallory came out of the bathroom, his hair wet.  
“You were in there a while.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“You sure?”  
“Come here.”  
James got up, a quizzical look on his face as he approached Mallory, who bought him closer, kissing him before James watched as Mallory lifted his shirt and placed James had on the small swell.  
“Oh my god, look at you.” He smiled.  
“It happened so quickly.”  
“I’ll say.”  
“James, I know this has been tough for us so far, but thank you for always being there. I don’t think I could have done this without you.”  
“Hey come on, you’re never on your own. I love you…both of you and I’m not going anywhere.”  
…  
Eve walked in to Mallory’s office, Bill seated behind the desk as he dropped a handful of files on the desk.  
“They need your immediate attention, and signed by the end of the day please.”   
“EVE…wait…”  
Eve stopped at the door, turning back as Bill stood up and came over to her.  
“What?”  
“Look, I’m sorry Eve. You were right, I was being an ass. I reacted badly to M’s news and I wasn’t as supportive as I could have been.”  
“That’s the understatement of the century.”  
“I know I have a lot of making up to do, but I want to help him too.”  
“Why the change of heart?”  
“I was speaking with my wife at dinner last night about M and what was happening.”  
“And?”  
“Let’s just say that she wasn’t exactly pleased about my behaviour towards a man who as she said her self, would do anything for anyone of us.”  
“I’m beginning to really like your wife.”  
“I ought to introduce you sometime.”  
“I’d like that…I’d better get back to work.”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
“And Bill…”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you for being more open minded about the whole M situation, I know he’ll appreciate all the help he can get…James as well.”  
Eve smiled before closing the door behind her to see Kate standing by her desk.  
“Kate…”  
“Hello dearie.”  
“Everything okay…hey how was your date with the beautiful doctor last night?”  
“It was…interesting.”  
“Interesting…it was just…interesting. Come on Kate, be serious for a minute.”  
“I like her alright, she was very nice…very warm. She was willing to let me talk about my past…”  
“But…”  
“There are some things I just don’t know if I can talk about…with anyone.”  
“Kate…I know you’re a private person, but there comes a time in everyone’s life when you have to begin to trust people. I’d hope by now that you’d feel comfortable enough to tell us, your friends and know that we’d never judge you based on your past. We all have secrets Kate, and for what it’s worth. Sharon seems like a very nice person, one I would think would stick around through good and bad.”  
“I’d better get back downstairs.”  
“Okay, well if you’re free for lunch, you know where I am.”  
“I do…and Eve, thank you.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
…  
Sharon walked along the corridor with Eve as she took her to Kate’s office, the two women talking as though they’d known one another for years.  
“I had no idea Kate even worked for MI6, Gareth never said.”  
“She’s been here about 3 years now; she’s certainly the best we’ve had.”  
“She’s a very private person, isn’t she?”  
Eve stopped walking, turning to Sharon who clearly had a genuine affection for the woman they all new as Mr Kaplan.  
“You really like her, don’t you?”  
“I do.”  
“Be patient with her, if it’s any consolation, we know very little about her past either.”  
“What do you know, if you don’t mind me asking you?”  
“All I know, from what M…Mallory told me was that she’s called him late one night, requiring his assistance. When he got to her, well…she wasn’t in a good way.”  
“What happened?”  
“Mallory wouldn’t tell me, he just said that he’d never get the image of her from that night out of his mind.”  
“I see.”  
“She does like you, you know. She just…I don’t think she knows how to let it show. I think she’s spent so many years hiding, pretending that it’s become second nature to her. Her office is the one at the end, she should be in.”  
“Thank you Eve and thank you for telling me a little about her.”  
“Not much I’m afraid.”  
“Well…more than I knew last night.”  
“She’s worth the wait, I promise.”  
“Have you too ever…”  
“Oh god no…sorry, not really my thing. Kate’s a very good friend, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for her. Call when you’re ready to leave and I’ll come get you.”  
“Thanks.”  
Sharon waited for Eve to leave before turning and making her way to Kate’s office, she glanced inside to see Kate with her back to her, going through her filing cabinet.  
“Not interrupting am I?”  
Kate turned when she heard the familiar voice, to see Sharon standing in her doorway…a smile displayed on her soft features.  
“Sharon…how did you…”  
“Eve brought me down, I hope you don’t mind.”  
“No I…No, I don’t mind.”  
Sharon walked further in to the room as Kate came around the desk to join her, taken by surprise when Sharon leaned in and kissed her.  
“Oh…”  
“Hello.” Sharon smiled.  
“Hello dearie.”  
“So…last night went okay, I thought.”  
“I enjoyed myself.”  
“I’d like to do it again.”  
“Yes…so would I.”  
“Look Kate, last night when you went to leave…I didn’t mean to push you to open up to me.”  
“No I know, it’s just…”  
“I know…Kate, I’m not going anywhere. I really do want to see where this could go…and before you bring it up again, I don’t care about the age gap. You’re a lovely person.”  
“So are you.”  
“Why don’t you come by again tonight, we can talk…if you’re more comfortable then we can talk about me if you want and if you decide that maybe you want to share a little of your own life, your past…I will listen, okay?”  
“I’m not promising anything but…okay.”  
“Great, well I’m home from four onwards, so…you can come by whenever you’re ready, we’ll order a takeaway and I’ll put some wine in the fridge to chill.”  
“That sounds lovely dearie.”  
“Good, I’ll see you later then.”  
Sharon gave her one last kiss before she left Kate standing alone in her office, her fingers touching her lips.  
…  
Mallory stood behind James as he unlocked the door for him, taking his bag as he stood to the side to let Mallory inside.  
“Just go through and I’ll put your bag away for you.”  
“James I can do that.”  
“Sit down, do as you’re told.”  
Mallory rolled his eyes as James began to walk towards the bedroom.  
“I saw that.” James said, turning his head and winking at the older man.  
Mallory made his way over to the sofa, leaning back against the cool cushions, closing his eyes as he laid his hand on his stomach. James came through, taking in the sight before him…a smile coming across his face as he saw where Mallory’s hand was. James came over and took a seat beside him as Mallory opened his eyes.  
“I wasn’t sleeping.” He said.  
“Sleep if you want to, god knows you need the rest.” James smiled, sitting sideways to face him.  
“James I’m alright, I promise.”  
“When Kate phoned Eve and told her what had happened to you I…”  
Mallory cut him off, leaning in to kiss him…enjoying the closeness.  
“I’m sorry I scared you.”  
“Well you’re fine now and that’s what matters…and that’s how it’s going to stay.”  
“It’s strange, all of this.”  
“The baby?”  
“Mmmm, when I found out this was actually happening…I honestly didn’t think you’d want it, I thought for sure you’d run.”  
“You really thought that?”  
“You’ve always been known as a jack the lad type…it’s not entirely your fault, this job…it requires you to use you sex appeal a lot of the time to get things done and sometimes that’s all some people can see…and I hate to admit it but…when I found out this baby was coming, I thought the same….James I’m so sorry, sorry for not giving you enough credit.”  
“I forgive you; I love you so much…you know that right.”  
“I do.” He smiled.  
They lapsed in to silence as Mallory felt James hand over his.  
“I can’t wait till she starts kicking.” James suddenly said.  
“Alright for you, it won’t be you she’ll be kicking day and night.”  
“If I could do this for you, I would.”  
“I know.”  
“Listen…I didn’t bring this up earlier, things kind of got in the way but…Kate had some properties for you to look at, you didn’t mention you were even looking.”  
“It wasn’t definite it was just…we’ll need more room with the baby, as much as I love this flat…it’s not a home.”  
“We’ll need more room?”  
“Oh…sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed that you….”  
“What, would want to move in with you.”  
“I got a head of myself.”  
“Are you asking me to move in with you?”  
“Do you want too?”  
“Ask me properly.” He grinned.  
“Very well…James, would you do me the honour of moving in with me?”  
“I thought you’d never ask.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
…  
Kate stood nervously on the steps of Sharon’s home as she knocked lightly three times and waited for the younger woman to answer.  
“Kate…”  
“You said just to stop by so I…”  
“Of course, come on in.”  
Sharon stood aside as Kate made her way inside, Sharon eyeing the bag in her hand.  
“Oh, I thought I would save you time and pick up some Chinese on the way, I hope that’s okay dearie...I should have asked if you even like Chinese.”  
“I love Chinese, it smells delicious. Well, you know where the kitchen is.”  
Kate nodded and made her way down the hallway and placed the bag on the counter as Sharon got some plates from the top cupboard, bringing them over as Kate opened the cartons.  
“So…how was your day?” Sharon asked.  
“Mmmm, not too bad. Without James and Gareth there, it was a fairly quiet day.”  
“Usually hectic huh?”  
“Just a bit, it was nice to have some time to catch up. What about you?”  
“I only had two patients to attend too so I was finished early, I came home, relaxed in the bath and waited for you to arrive.”  
Kate looked up, two sets of brown eyes locking as Sharon leaned in and kissed her.  
“We shouldn’t let this get cold.” Kate said, quietly.  
Sharon nodded in agreement as Kate picked up the plates and followed Sharon through to the sitting room, music playing softly in the background.  
…  
James and Mallory sat closely together, Mallory leaning on James as they went through the properties that Kate had left for him.  
“What about this one, it’s just half an hour outside of London, looks like a great neighbourhood, quiet.”  
Mallory smiled at James as the younger man turned page after page, looking through so many possibilities for their new home as a family.   
“What about this one, four bedrooms, back garden…perfect for the little guy to run around in…West Hampstead.”  
Mallory took the file from James and looked at the property, off street parking, big open windows for lighting. The house looked bright throughout, cream walls, wooden flooring throughout. James watched Mallory as he inspected the house.  
“Well, what do you think?”  
“I think…I’d like us to go and take a look at it.”  
“Yeah.”  
“It looks beautiful.”  
“A perfect place to raise a baby perhaps?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you want me to call, make an appointment to see the house?”  
“I’d like that.”  
“I’ll phone first thing…right…I think it’s time we had some dinner.”  
“I’ll cook, you’ve already done enough.”  
“Don’t even think about it, you’re supposed to be taking it easy.”  
“Cooking is hardly a strenuous task James.”  
“Fine, you can help.”  
James stood up and offered a hand which Mallory accepted without argument.  
…  
Kate was sitting on the couch, legs crossed as she listened to Sharon tell her about the patient’s death she had been responsible for.  
“It seems so long ago now but, it’s not really something you ever get over you know. Patients die everyday in the E.D, its all part of the job but that little boy…he shouldn’t have died.”  
“From what you’ve said, it’s hardly your fault.”  
“I didn’t do a proper background check on his medical records; I was in too much of a rush to get him to theatre.”  
“The mother should have told you about the allergy to the medication, she used you as a way to kill the child.”  
“If she couldn’t keep him, she was going to make sure her ex husband didn’t get him. What kind of a mother does that to their own child?”  
“You’d be surprised the lengths some people will go too to protect the ones they love, in her mind she thought she had no other option…don’t blame yourself dearie.”   
Kate placed her hand over Sharon’s, the younger woman smiling back at her.  
“I think we both know I always will…I can’t help it. I still ought to have checked. Is that what happened to you, you were protecting someone?”  
“Dearie I…”  
“Sorry, I know…you don’t want to talk about it.”  
Sharon made a move to get up when Kate grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Sharon looked back at Kate and saw uncertainty in her eyes as she looked up at Sharon. Sharon sat back down beside her, taking hold of her hand as she looked in to her eyes.  
“You can trust me Kate; with whatever it is that happened to you. I won’t tell anyone, I know you find it hard to share but I really wish that you…”  
“I helped fake someone’s death.” She said quickly.  
“So you didn’t technically kill someone then.”  
“I have done…in the past.”  
“Kate, you don’t have to tell me.”  
“If you’re serious about me, and I still think you’re crazy to be but…if you are then you should know the type of woman I am.”  
“Go on…”  
“I worked for many years for a man names Raymond Reddington, he was a wanted man by the FBI, he was….he became over the years a very good friend…I cared a great deal about him. In exchange for his freedom, he gave up names to the FBI of some of the most wanted criminals all over the world, he got very close to one of the young FBI Agents, Elizabeth. She became someone he’s do almost anything for, she got in to some trouble and became a fugitive, he helped her and helped prove her innocence but there were still many people who believed she was guilty. She and her husband got pregnant and with people still determined to kill her, I helped her get out. Raymond couldn’t see that most of the trouble she was in was due to him and who he was. In the end it wasn’t just Elizabeth who was at risk but her baby as well, her daughter Agnes. I helped her fake her death and I got her away from this life.”  
“But…something happened?”  
“Raymond found out that she was alive, that I’d been the one to help her escape. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look so…angry, betrayed. He said to me that he would name every human being on the planet before me if asked who might betray him.”  
“I’m sorry Kate.”  
“He could have killed me, he could have put a bullet in me there and then but he didn’t. I don’t think he could bring himself to kill me, despite what I did to him.”  
“So what did he do, what did he do that was so bad that Gareth will never get it out of his mind?”  
“He tortured me, beat me within an inch of my life…the punishment went on for four hours, when he was done he told me to leave and never return. I could barely move, I managed to reach for the phone, and I phoned the only person I could trust…Gareth.”  
“I lay on the floor for twenty four hours before Gareth arrived from London, when he found me I…there was so much blood, I was dehydrated, incoherent.”  
“God.” Sharon whispered.  
“He called some friends he knew and got me to the emergency room where they looked after me and got me back to health. When I was released, Gareth insisted that I go back to London with him and he contacted MI6 and with the Head of MI6 at the time, they got me a position there down in medical.”  
“What is it you actually did for this Reddington guy?”  
“I was his cleaner dearie, his protector.”  
“When you say cleaner…”  
“I cleaned up the scenes of his crimes, disposed of the bodies…to make sure no one would know what he’d done. There were a few times I killed for him if needed.”  
“You killed people.”  
“They were criminal’s dearie…not that I’m using that as any kind of an excuse…but I wouldn’t feel too sorry for them.”  
Sharon went very quiet as Kate finished telling her, Kate wishing she’d never said anything.  
“I should probably go, let you digest what I’ve told you.”  
“I just need a little bit of time Kate, you understand yes.”  
“Of course dearie…take as much time as you need. I’ll see myself out.”  
Sharon let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she heard the front door closing behind Kate.  
…  
James was just clearing away the dinner plates when the doorbell rang, Mallory getting up to answer it to see Kate on the other side.  
“Kate.”  
“Hello dearie, sorry to just drop by unannounced but I…”  
“No, come on in.”  
Mallory let Kate inside, noticing how quiet she appeared as they walked through to the sitting room.  
“Gareth do you…oh hi Kate.” James smiled.  
“James…”  
“James would you mind giving Kate and I a little time alone.”  
“Sure, I’ll go email about the house.”  
Kate watched James leave before turning to Mallory.  
“You’ve found a house already?”  
“Yes we think so, West Hampstead, it looks nice.”  
“I’m happy for you dearie.”  
“Kate…what’s happened.”  
“I had dinner with Sharon this evening.”  
“And it went badly?”  
“Something like that, I opened up to her, told her about Raymond and all the things that I use to do for him and what he did to me.”  
“She didn’t take it well?”  
“She was doing well until…I told her about the people I’ve killed for him and how I use too dispose of his crimes.”  
“Oh…I’m sorry Kate.”  
“I should never have told her. There are some things you should never tell people and Raymond and his work, my work…that was one of them. I’m a old fool.”  
“Why, because you opened up or because you might actually have feelings for this woman and what she thinks about you matters to you.”  
“I should never have assumed she’d accept the things I’ve done.”  
“Kate, if Sharon really likes you then she’ll accept all of you. She’s a very open minded woman, just give her some time.”  
“I suppose so, anyway…how are you doing.”  
“I feel fine, much happier for being home. Kate thank you for what you did for me, I know I’ve already thanked you but I mean it. If you hadn’t arrived when you did then I don’t know what would have happened to the baby.”  
“Just promise me that you’ll look after yourself from now on, James loves you both and life without you, well…I don’t think he’d cope.”  
“I’ll be careful.” He smiled.  
“You love him don’t you?”  
“Very much.”  
“I’m glad, it’s time you both had some happiness.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
…  
Sharon was in her bathroom fixing her hair the next morning when she heard the knock at her front door. She went and found Mallory on the other side, a smile on his face.  
“Gareth…this is a surprise. Is everything alright…the baby?”  
“We’re fine, honestly.”  
“Come on in, can we talk as I get ready.”  
“Oh, you’re on your way to work. I’m sorry, I should have thought.”  
“Not to worry, so what can I help you with?”  
“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Kate.”  
“Kate...I see.”  
“She came by last night; she said that she told you everything…about her past.”  
“Yes…yes she did.”  
“Look, you and I have known one another a long time, and I’ve known Kate a lot longer. I know it’s hard to digest the things she’s done. However those things, she did because he asked her too…back then Kate would give her life for Reddington.”  
“But why…why clean up dead bodies for him.”  
“Reddington became like a son to her…there was nothing she wouldn’t do for him and vice versa.”  
“I’m just not sure.”  
“You said you really liked her.”  
“I did…I do…I.”  
“Sharon, Kate’s a very private person and it took a lot of courage for her to open up to you. She debated about telling you but I encouraged her, I told her she could trust you, I hope I wasn’t wrong.”  
“Is what she said about this Reddington guy true…the things he did to her, the way he hurt her?”  
“It’s true.”  
“And you saved her.”  
“In all the time I’ve known Kate, that was the only time I’ve seen her as vulnerable, and actually allowing me to help. I never want to see that again. I’m not saying I wish that she were more open about her feelings but…I never want to see her hurt like that again, not even she deserved that from him…not after everything she did for him.”  
“Is she working today?”  
“She will be.”  
“I do like her Gareth, very much. I just, if I were to be with her…I need her word she would never return to that life.”  
“Sharon, trust me…Kate will never return to that life. It’s not who she is anymore and since meeting you, I’ve seen a side to her that’s been hidden for far too long.”  
“I’ll talk to her.”  
“Thank you, you won’t tell her I stopped by will you. I don’t want a lecture about interfering in her life.”  
“I won’t mention you, I promise.”  
“Thank you, I better let you get ready for your work.”  
“Talking of my work, I’m still waiting for you to attend an ultra sound at some point, we need to do it…you can’t keep putting it off.”  
“I’m not it’s just…”  
“Do you want Kate to do it?”  
“You’re both such good friends, I’d like you both involved.”  
“When I talk to Kate, after we have sorted things out…we’ll discuss perhaps joining forces to look after you for the remainder of the pregnancy okay.”  
“That would be great, well I should go…James and I are looking at a house today.”  
“Oh, that’s good. Far?”  
“West Hampstead.”  
“Very nice…well good luck.”  
“You too.”  
“Bye Gareth.”  
Sharon led him to the door, closing it behind him and leaning against it as she got out her mobile and sent a quick text to Kate.  
…  
James and Gareth followed the estate agent around the house as she pointed out all the appliances that came with the house.  
“The wooden flooring has recently been replaces, the walls freshly painted. There are two garages that come with the house, it’s a big garden, perfect for a growing family.”  
“It certainly is.” Mallory smiled.  
“Are you and your partner looking to adopt, it really is a lovely area and there’s plenty of young children around the area, the school is about 15 minutes from here.”  
“It’s defiantly on the cards.” James smiled.  
Mallory took a tight hold of James hand, James looking up suddenly to see a change on the older mans face.  
“Would you mind if we had a look around by ourselves.” James asked.  
“Of course sir, I’ll wait in the car, here’s the keys.”  
James waited for the woman to leave before turning to Mallory who had his hand on the side of his abdomen.  
“Hey, are you okay.”  
“Mmmmm, I think I felt something.”  
“A good something…or a bad something?”  
“No, good…definitely good.”  
“She can’t be kicking already, it’s too soon.”  
“You’re probably right but I…there it is again.”  
Mallory took hold of James hand and placed it where his own was, they waited patiently, James ready to speak again but stopped when he felt the faint flutter under his hand.  
“Oh my god, I felt it…she moved.”  
“It’s incredible, I had no idea it would feel so…”  
“So what?”  
“Wonderful.” He smiled, looking up at James.  
James turned Mallory, his hand never leaving Mallory’s stomach before he leaned in and kissed him.  
“I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.”  
“So, the house…what do you think, are we taking it.”  
“I think we’re taking it.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I love it James.”  
“Great, come on then. Let’s go and tell the agent the good news shall we.”  
…  
Kate was busy stitching up an agent’s arm when Sharon appeared, knocking lightly on the door.  
“Sharon.”  
“Hey, am I interrupting.”  
“No, no it’s fine. We were just finished. Black, remember what I said, don’t be a hero next time.”  
“Sure thing doc.”  
The agent left, leaving Kate and Sharon alone.   
“Take a seat.”  
Sharon sat down on the couch and waited as Kate tidied up her equipment before joining Sharon on the couch, her hands clenched together.  
“So, you said you wanted to talk so…talk.” Kate said.  
“Kate, what you told me last night…it was a shock, and I’m sorry because I know it took a lot for you to open up like that.”  
“I should never have expected you to understand that part of my life, I don’t blame you for not wanted to continue with us and it’s fine…you don’t have to worry about me. To be honest you deserve someone younger anyway. But I do thank you for giving me the chance to tell you, even if it was a bad idea. It felt good to tell someone, aside from Gareth.”  
“Will you shut up for 5 minutes and let me speak.”  
“Sorry dearie.”  
“Look, I know I didn’t handle it well last night but I’ve had some time to think it over and, as you said…your past is in the past. It’s not who you are anymore. Although I don’t condone the things you did, I think after what happened to you, it would be fair to say you paid for your actions on more than one level.”  
“Are you saying you don’t hold it against me?”  
“I really like you Kate and I don’t want something from your past to get in the way of our future, should we have one.”  
“You think we could have a future.”  
“I’d like to think so, and I swear to god…if you mention one more time that you’re too old for me, I’m going to kill you myself.”  
“Very well, no more mentions of age, I promise.”  
“I know I didn’t handle this latest issue well but, don’t think that in the future you can’t tell me about your feelings alright, because I want you to tell anything and everything.”  
“I’m not saying it will be easy but okay.”  
“Kiss me.”  
Kate gave her a warm smile before she leaned in and covered Sharon’s lips, melting in to her as Sharon’s arm came around her, bringing her closer.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
…  
Kate was still sitting on the couch, as Sharon leaned on her shoulder, her hand in Kate’s as her eyes closed.  
“I could stay like this all day?” Sharon smiled.  
“Me too, though I ought to think about moving. Gareth will have my head if he thought I was slacking.”  
“I don’t think he’ll mind.”  
“Oh…why do you say that?”  
“Okay I wasn’t going to say anything but…he stopped by this morning.”  
“Too talk about me?”  
“He was worried about you; he wanted me to get a more accurate picture of who you were. He cares about you; he wants to see you happy.”  
Kate smiled, finding it hard to be angry under the circumstances.  
“Don’t be mad with him.”  
“I’m not, you came back.”  
Sharon looked down at her, smiling before kissing her.  
“Now come on, I really do have to get back to work.”  
“Fine…I suppose I ought to make a move too anyway.”  
Sharon was up and heading to the door, turning back before she left.  
“One thing?”  
“Yes.”  
“Gareth still needs to have an ultrasound, I performed a quick one when we first discovered he was pregnant but there really wasn’t much to see or tell. I’ve been trying to convince him to come in for one. He’s torn between you and me, on who should treat him so I suggested that we do it together.”  
“Oh…well that’s fine with me. To be fair, you have more experience in this than I do anyway.”  
“Great, well I’ll arrange with you a date and he and James can come in…how’s that?”  
“That’s fine with me.”  
“We’ll discuss it in more detail over dinner…tonight…my place, seven?”  
“I’ll see you then.”  
…  
James and Mallory arrived home, James carrying a bag of takeaway in to the kitchen.  
“I’ll get us some drinks.” Mallory smiled.  
James grabbed the plates from the cupboard and started dishing out the noodles and sweet and sour.  
“Damn it.” Mallory muttered.  
“What is it?”  
“Oh nothing.”  
James came up beside him, his hand on his back.  
“Hey what’s wrong?”  
“I keep forgetting.”  
James looked down to see Mallory had poured two glasses of whiskey in to the glasses.  
“Wait here, I’ll get another glass.”  
Mallory leaned on the counter, closing his eyes for a moment before James came back over to join him.  
“She moving again?”  
“Mmmmm, no sorry.”  
“It’s okay…hey, it was a simple mistake…it’s not as though you drank any.”  
“How could I forget?”  
“It’s easily done…don’t worry about it. Let’s get rid of these huh.”  
“James you don’t have to go without.”  
“If you can’t drink, then I won’t either…beside, maybe a few months without alcohol might do me some good.”  
“You really don’t have too.”  
“I want too.” He smiled, kissing him. “Come on, let’s eat. You must be starving.”  
“I am a little.”  
They sat at the counter in silence as they ate, James eyes turning to Mallory every now and again, watching as the older man ran his hand over his stomach. James smiled when he looked up at him for the hundredth time, Mallory eyeing his suspiciously.  
“What are you smiling at?”  
“Nothing it’s just…I never thought I’d have this.”  
“Us?”  
“Yeah, you…a baby…a family. I’m not going to pretend I wasn’t a little freaked out when you told me about the baby but…seeing you like this right now…I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
“If you think I’m ever going through this ever again you’re mistake…”  
James gave him a curious look before taking his hand.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I love this baby I do and I would never have gone through with the termination but…as much as I’m looking forward to this…I don’t think I could go through it again. I spend so much time worrying something will go wrong.”  
“Because of your age?”  
“My age…my job…the fact that I’m male and this really shouldn’t have happened.”  
“You can’t help a medical cond…”  
“I know, I do but…this is just so nerve wracking for me. I know you’re there…and Kate and the others but I can’t stop the feelings of fear I have.”  
James moved in his seat, leaning over and bringing Mallory in to his arms. Mallory wrapped his arms around James as he felt James press a kiss to his neck.  
“I know how terrifying all of this is on you, I really do. That’s why I need you to believe me when I say I’ll never walk away from this…us. I love you so much; you two are everything to me now.”  
“I needed to hear that…thank you.”  
“I mean every word, love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
…  
Sharon was just turning the heat up on the stove when the front door went. She made her way to the door, checking herself in the mirror as she went. Opening the door, she smiled when she saw Kate on the other side.  
“Hi.”  
“Hello dearie.”  
Sharon took her arm, leading her inside as she closed the door behind her, before wrapping her arms around Kate’s waist and kissing her.  
“Oh…”  
“Sorry…I didn’t mean too…”  
“No it’s fine, just a surprise…it’s been a long time since I’ve been kissed quite like that.”  
“Well get used lady, you hungry?”  
“Very.”  
“Great, well I have spinach and mushroom risotto and crème brulee for dessert.”  
“Sounds wonderful.”  
“I hope it tastes as good as it sounds, come on through.”  
After dinner Kate and Sharon went out to the back garden, Sharon had tea lights scattered around, the cool night air welcoming as they sat down on the swing on the patio.   
Sharon took Kate’s hand as she had earlier in the day, a gesture Kate didn’t seem to mind as the older woman squeezed Sharon’s hand as she leaned in to her body. The warmth radiating from her.  
“Thank you for dinner…it was delicious.”  
“Well you’re alive so that’s a plus.”  
“You’re a good cook.”  
“Oh really, I don’t think my mother would agree with you there.” She laughed.  
Kate’s smile disappeared at the mention of Sharon’s mother, something Sharon noticed right away.  
“What’s wrong Kate?”  
“Nothing.”  
Sharon wasn’t buying Kate’s nothing for a second, turning sideways forcing Kate to do the same.  
“Kate…talk to me.”  
“How old is she?”  
“Who? My mother…in her seventies…why?”  
“A little older than me then.”  
“Oh my god….no, Kate stop…don’t start with that again, you promised.”  
“I’m sorry, I just can’t help thinking that it keeps coming up.”  
“That’s because you keep bringing it up, Kate I’m going to say something that will probably take you by surprise and it’s probably too soon and I’m more than likely going to panic you but it’s not intended to do that.”  
“What is it?”  
Sharon smiled before leaning in and kissing Kate, holding her face in her hands as Kate relaxed in her arms. Sharon pulled back, her forehead resting against Kate’s.  
“I love you.” She whispered.  
Kate closed her eyes briefly before pulling back to really look at Sharon and the sincerity in her eyes….her voice.  
“We barely know each other dearie.”  
“I think I know a lot more than you probably ever intended for me to know…and I’m still here. I don’t expect you to say it back, I just wanted you to know how I feel.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be, all in good time…now, let’s finish this wine and we’ll discuss Gareth’s ultrasound. Back in a second.”  
Kate watched Sharon go back inside, sighing to herself as she leaned back on the swing, cursing herself for not saying the words back to her.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
…  
3 weeks later  
…  
Mallory was in his office going over some reports with Eve and James when Kate and Sharon stepped in to his office, determination on both their faces as James smiled towards them.  
“Oh boy, something tells me we’re in trouble.”  
“I think that’s my cue to leave…I’ll bring these back later M.” Eve smiled as she quickly exited the office.   
Kate closed the door behind Eve, smiling to the younger woman as she left before coming to join Sharon in front of Mallory’s desk.  
“Ladies…I wasn’t aware we had a meeting today?”  
“We don’t…but we should.” Kate said.  
“Have we done something wrong?” James asked.  
“Not you dearie.”  
James glanced towards Mallory who saw the way Kate and Sharon was looking at him.  
“Gareth…what have done?”  
“We had him booked for an ultrasound, he didn’t show.” Sharon stated.  
“What…you never told me about an ultrasound.”  
“James I…”  
“Gareth what’s going on with you…why don’t you want the ultrasound? We need to check just exactly how far along you are. You said you were happy for Kate and me to do this together for you so…what is it?”  
Mallory suddenly sat down in his chair, James watching him closely as he lowered his head, his hand going to the baby. James knelt down beside him, forcing Mallory to look at him.  
“Gareth what is it? Why don’t you want the ultrasound? Most parents-to-be can’t wait to see their baby on the screen.”  
“If it’s about both of us doing this for you Gareth then one of us can step back, it’s not a problem.” Sharon said.  
“You won’t offend either of us.” Kate added.  
“Hey, this is all about what you want and how you feel about this. All Sharon and Kate want is for you to be happy and healthy. They just want to make sure the baby’s alright.” James smiled up at him.  
“That’s what I’m afraid off.”  
“What? That there’s something wrong?”  
“I’m not young James, and it shouldn’t be happening to a man, we knew there could be complications and I…”  
“And you’re afraid the baby might be affected by that.”  
“I couldn’t bare it if I did something to hurt it.”  
Kate lowered her head, letting out a small sigh before Sharon squeezed her hand and went to join James.  
“Gareth, there has been no inclination that there could be something wrong with the baby, aside from that scare a few weeks back…you’ve been in perfect health. You’ve cut back on your work; you’re resting more and letting James take care of you. You’re doing everything right; you haven’t been experiencing any pain…have you?”  
“No, nothing like that.”  
“Well then, my estimation is that you’re worrying over nothing. If there was something wrong and I’m not saying there is but if god forbid there was then, at least we’d know what we’re dealing with.”  
“Sharon’s right dearie…better to check now that wait until she’s born and find out something that could have been treated during your pregnancy.” Kate stated.  
“I might have known you’d agree with her.” He groaned.  
“Why do you think I like her so much?” Sharon teased.  
“Gareth I know you’re scared, I guess every parent is but I’m here with you and if god forbid there is something wrong then…we’ll deal with it together. I won’t leave your side, I promise you.”  
Kate and Sharon smiled to each other and James leaned up and covered Gareth’s lips in a kiss.  
“Very well ladies, let’s do this.” Mallory smiled.  
“Finish what you’re doing and we’ll meet you down stairs.” Sharon smiled.  
Sharon and Kate left, leaving James and Mallory alone.  
“You’ll be okay…both of you.” James smiled, taking tight hold of his hand.  
“I hope so, I really do.”  
…  
Kate was getting the equipment ready for the scan, Sharon coming up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist.  
“We’re at work dearie.”  
“You might be, I’m not.”  
“You’re impossible, do you know that.” Kate smiled, turning in Sharon’s arms.  
“Are you okay?” Seriousness evident in her voice.  
“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”  
“I know how you feel about Gareth, he means a hell of a lot to you and I know you’re just as worried about him and the baby as he is.”  
“Of course I’m worried, what kind of friend would I be if I weren’t but what you said in his office, you were right. He’s taking better care of himself and he hasn’t been experiencing any pain…he should be fine.”  
“There you go…and about the other week…the talk about my mum…are you okay about that too.”  
“I’m sorry about that; I know we promised I wouldn’t mention the age thing again.”  
“I know it worries you but it shouldn’t, I think I’ve made it quite clear about how I feel about you and your age? It doesn’t bother me.”  
“Just so long as you don’t say I remind you of your mother, that’s just creepy.”  
“I promise, you are nothing like my mother.”   
“Good, glad to hear it.”  
…  
Bill was sitting on the edge of Eve’s desk as she explained why Bill was to take over for the rest of the day as James and Mallory came out of the office.  
“M.”  
“Bill…thank you for taking over today.”  
“Don’t mention it sir, happy to do it.”  
“You are.”  
“Of course, look…I know I wasn’t very…I didn’t handle your news well when you told the rest of the staff. I’m sorry; I ought to have been more understanding about your situation.”  
“Believe me Bill, I completely understand.”  
“If I didn’t say it, I am happy for you…both of you.”  
“Thanks Bill.” James smiled.  
“Yes, thank you.”  
“We better go, Kate and Sharon will have our heads if we’re late.” James said.  
“Good luck Sir, I’m sure everything will be fine.” Bill added.  
Eve ran after Mallory before they got in to the elevator to take them down to Kate’s office.  
“M.”  
“Eve?”  
Eve brought the man in to a hug, holding him tightly as James watched on.  
“Bill’s right, everything will be just fine you’ll see. We’re all here for you, you know that right.”  
“Thank you Eve, you’re a good friend.”  
“Let us know how it goes.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Thank Eve.” James smiled, as the doors closed.  
Eve walked back to the office, Bill standing in the doorway.  
“Did you just hug M?” He grinned.  
“Oh shut up, get on with your work.”  
“Yes boss.”  
…  
James and Mallory exited the elevator and walked along the corridor when Mallory stopped at the corner of Kate’s office. James turned to him, taking hold of his hand, bringing him close to him.  
“It’ll be okay.” He assured the older man.  
“What if it isn’t, James what if there’s something wrong with her.”  
“I thought you told me not to call the baby her because we weren’t sure.”  
“You said it that often it rubbed off on me.”  
“Our baby will be okay, you’ve done everything right.”  
“But what if…”  
“If there is something wrong then, would we love her any less?”  
“No…of course not.”  
“If we have to work harder then we work harder…we’ll do what we have too, because no matter what happens…that’s our daughter in there.”  
“Or son.”  
“Or son, are you ready?”  
Mallory could only nod his head as James held on tightly to him as they walked in to Kate’s office to see the two women chatting.  
“Gareth…James…right on time.” Sharon smiled.  
“I’m glad you came dearie.” Kate said, walking up to Mallory.  
“I nearly didn’t.”  
“You’ll be fine, you’ll see. Do you want to go and lie down and we’ll get started?”  
Mallory walked over to the examination table with James, as James helped him remove his suit jacket and waistcoat before loosing his shirt.  
“Wow, he must be further along that I thought.” Sharon whispered to Kate as they watched the two men interact.  
“I’d say about what…fourteen weeks going but the size of him.” Kate added.  
“I’d say about that, maybe more. I wish he’d allowed me to do an ultrasound sooner.”  
“I thought you did one before he booked his termination.” Kate asked.  
“The machine was playing up, it has been for a while but trying to get the department to cough up cash for a new one is like getting blood out of a stone, you could see the baby but trying to determine growth was difficult.”  
“A new ultrasound machine is something of a necessity wouldn’t you say.”  
“Would you like to tell my bosses that, because I’ve tried?”  
“What are you two whispering about?” James said.  
“Nothing that concerns you dearie…right, shall we get started.”  
Sharon moved over to the machine and switched it on as Kate moved Gareth’s shirt out of the way and applied the cold gel to his abdomen. He quickly reached out for James hand, grabbing hold of it like a vice.  
“Hey it’s okay, just try to relax.”  
James stood right beside him, his other hand running through the older man’s hair as Mallory kept his eyes on James.  
“I’m sorry it’s so cold Gareth.”  
“It’s fine Kate.”  
“Alright…Sharon, we’re ready.” Kate smiled to the other woman.  
Kate moved to stand beside James as Sharon played the device on Mallory’s abdomen and began moving it slowly in a circular motion, Kate and James eyes were fixed on the screen while Gareth was trying to look anywhere but at the screen.  
“Anything yet?” Kate asked.  
“Just give it a few moments, sometimes it can take a little while to pick up the…”  
Everyone fell silent as the sound of the baby’s heartbeat filled the room, Gareth sucked in a breath as he heard the noise, almost afraid to look at the screen.  
“Oh my god.” James smiled.  
“Well would you look at that.” Kate added as she smiled.  
James looked down to see Mallory’s eyes closed again, he leaned down, placing a kiss to his mouth as Mallory opened his eyes.  
“Gareth, look at the screen.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Yes you can, listen to that sound. You know what that is…that’s our son or daughter.”  
“It’s your daughter.” Sharon spoke up.  
Mallory moved his head, sitting up just a little as Sharon adjusted the position of the scanner. Gareth looked at the screen as James arm came around his shoulders to steady him.  
“It’s really a girl.” He asked.  
“It is.”  
“There are her fingers, her toes…she’s big.”  
“Is she okay?” He asked, suddenly worried.  
“You daughter has a very strong heartbeat dearie.” Kate smiled.  
“You can both relax, I can see abnormalities what so ever.”  
“Sharon are you sure.” James asked.  
“Absolutely, I told you there was nothing to worry about.”  
“How far along am I, can you tell us?”  
“You’re sixteen weeks.”  
“I wasn’t far off.” Kate added.  
“And you’re sure she’s fine.” Mallory asked.  
“Gareth your baby’s fine, you’ve nothing to worry about.”  
“Why don’t we give you both a few minutes alone?” Kate smiled.  
James nodded his thanks as Kate and Sharon went out in to the corridor while James tightened his hold on Gareth, as the older man lay his head against James arm.  
“You okay?” James whispered.  
“Relieved, James look at her…she’s perfect.”  
“Our daughter…wow.”  
“You’re happy.” He asked.  
“Happy? I’m never been happier. I love you so much Gareth.”  
Mallory smiled up at him as James captured his lips.  
“Come on; let’s get this gel off you.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
…  
6 months  
…  
James walked though the door just after six to see Mallory asleep on the couch, the fire burning as soft music played in the background. He walked over, kneeling down beside the older man as his hand found its way to their daughter. Mallory shifted when he felt the warm touch, opening his eyes to see James smiling at him.  
“Hey…I didn’t mean to wake you.” James said, leaning over to kiss him.  
“I wasn’t really sleeping, just resting my eyes.”  
“That’s what they all say, when did you get in?”  
“Around three….Eve kept pestering me until I left.”  
“I knew I liked her for a reason.”  
“Mmmm.”  
“So you’ve just been resting?”  
“Relaxing and introducing our daughter to some good music.”  
“Really?”  
“It’s never too early to introduce them to Chopin.”  
“If you say so.”  
“And what would you have her listen too?” He asked, sitting up as James took a seat beside him.  
“Oh I don’t know, The Beatles, Def Lepperd, Guns and Roses…good music.”  
“Really.”   
“Hey, don’t knock it…its good stuff.” He said, his arm coming around Mallory’s shoulders.  
“I may give it a try….one day.”  
“You won’t regret it…so listen; I had a call from Mrs Chase today and she…”  
“Who…”  
“The estate agent.”  
“Oh sorry.”  
“It’s okay, I can collect the keys on Monday and we are free to move in whenever we want.”  
“Really?”  
“As soon as you are, we don’t have to rush. I know the sale for this place hasn’t gone through yet but I though I could start moving some bits over, less to do later and I can make a start on this ones nursery.”  
“I’ll call Ella tomorrow and ask her to get our buyers moving forward, the sooner we move in to the house the better. I’d prefer everything done before our daughter arrives.”  
“Are you happy?” James asked, looking down at him.  
“How could ask me that, I’ve never been happier. I’m with the man I love and in another three months we’ll have our daughter and new home. I couldn’t be happier.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.” Mallory smiled, leaning up to kiss James.  
…  
“KATE…RED OR WHITE?”  
Kate came through from the kitchen, the spatula in her hand as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
“What are you yelling at?”  
“Sorry, do you want red or white wine with dinner.”  
“Oh, white I think.”  
“Right.”  
Sharon grabbed the bottle before walking over to Kate, pressing a kiss to her lips before walking in to the kitchen. Kate followed her and took the fish from the oven and poured the cream sauce she’d made over it before placing it on the plates. Sharon poured them both a glass of wine and took a seat beside Kate as they ate dinner. Sharon remained quiet throughout dinner, Kate watching her closely as she began to worry a little. When they were sitting on the couch earlier in the evening, Kate sat down her glass and turned to see Sharon smiling at her.  
“Dearie can I ask what’s bothering you?”  
“Nothing’s bothering me.”  
“You’ve been very quiet all evening, has something happened?”  
“No, nothing like that. I’ve just been thinking about something, that’s all.”  
“Care to share it.”  
Sharon turned to face her as she took a drink from her glass before leaning in and kissing Kate.  
“I know it’s probably a little soon but, I’ve been thinking a lot lately about us and my feelings for you and…move in with me.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me; I want you to move in with me. I love you Kate, there’s nothing I don’t know about you and you me and I want this…I want us. You’re here most of the time anyway and I hate when you have to leave every night.”  
“You want me to move in.”  
“Yes, I do. Think of how much money we’ll save with only one flat to pay for, we could go on holiday together, somewhere nice. After Gareth has the baby obviously, I think he’d kill us if we abandoned him now.”  
“Moving in…it’s a big step.”  
“You don’t want too?”   
The disappointment in Sharon’s voice scared Kate a little, quickly kissing the younger woman to reassure her.  
“I’d love too; I just want you to be absolutely sure. It’s a big step and I know you’ve always loved your privacy.”  
“That’s true, but then I met you and we spent time together and I realized that I’m happier in my life, with you. Move in with me, please.”  
Kate nodded her head in agreement which gained a smile from Sharon as the younger woman kissed Kate.  
“I love you so much Kate.”  
“I love you too, you know…if we’re to move in together don’t you think I might be time that I met your mother?”  
“My…oh yes, I suppose that would make sense.”  
“I would seem like the appropriate step. She does know about me doesn’t she?”  
“She does.”  
“How old I am.”  
“No she doesn’t but don’t worry about that.”  
“Dearie she…”  
“It’ll be fine and even if she does have a problem with it, it has nothing to do with her.”  
“I want her to at least like me Sharon.”  
“And she will, I won’t lie…it probably won’t go well the first time but she will come around.”  
“This is you preparing me is it?”  
“I think it’s only fair.”  
“Go and call her, set up a dinner.”  
“What now, I thought we were having a nice evening.”  
“First thing tomorrow then?”  
“I will, I promise.”   
…  
James came out of the bathroom, turning off the big light as he got in to bed beside Mallory who was in the middle of reading. He moved closer to the older man, wrapping an arm around him as he leaned in to the touch.  
“What are you reading?”  
“Promise me you won’t laugh?”  
“Why would I laugh?”  
Mallory lifted the book so that James could see the cover, a smile appearing on his face.  
“You said you wouldn’t laugh.”  
“I’m not, just smiling. So….baby names, have you found any you like yet?”  
“Well, I like Charlotte, Amelia, Madison, Addison, Hannah…too many to count actually.”  
“I like Madison.”  
“You do.”  
“Yeah, Madison Mallory has quite a nice ring to it don’t you think.”  
Mallory smiled as he looked in to James eyes before kissing him, taking his hand and pressing it to where their daughter lay before he spoke.  
“Bond.” He said softly.  
James looked up at him, confusion on his face as he saw the way Mallory was looking at him.  
“What?”  
“It’s not Madison Mallory; she’s our daughter James, yours and mine. It’s only right that she take your name. Madison Bond.”  
“Maddie.”  
“Maddie Bond, I like it.”  
“Marry me.”  
Mallory stopped what he was about to say when James blurted out those two little words, James hand coming to the side of his face.  
“James I…”  
“I love you, both of you…more than anything. You want her to have my surname then I think it’s only right you both should. Let’s not confuse the kid.”  
“James are you serious?”  
“I’ve never been more serious of anything, I love you both very much and I was planning on asking you at some point. I figured we’d get the pregnancy out of the way first but seeing as its come up, yes…I’m being very serious here Gareth, will you marry me?”  
Mallory smiled when James hand returned to his abdomen before Mallory placed his own hand over James.  
“Yes…I’ll marry you.” He smiled, as their daughter gave a gentle kick.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
…  
3 weeks later  
…  
Mallory had just packed the last box, standing up and looking around the empty room. He heard the footsteps and James arms suddenly coming around to rest on their daughter.  
“That the last one?” James asked.  
“Mmmm, all done.”  
“Hey, you okay.”   
James looked concerned as Mallory turned in his arms, leaning in to kiss him.  
“I’m fine; it’s just strange to see the place so empty. I’ve been in this flat ever since I moved to London and seeing it so bare is just…”  
“It’s the end of an era.”  
“It is…does that sound foolish?”  
“Of course it’s not; it’s natural to feel sentimental about your flat.”  
“Were you sentimental when you left yours to move in here?”  
“No, but I’m not you. I never really spent that much time in mine. I was always away on missions. My flat was just a place to sleep, not to live, not like yours. I had no effects, furniture that meant anything to me. I barely furnished the place in the ten years I was even there.”  
“I hate to think that you lived like that, so alone…only your job to fill your life.”  
“Yeah well, it’s just as well I met you then…isn’t it.”  
“This is what you want, isn’t it?”  
“How can you even ask me that, you’ve given me more than I ever thought I’d ever have? I never imagined I’d ever have the opportunity to be a father, let alone fall in love. You made me happy; you’ve given me a life, something to hold on too, to look forward too…a future.”  
“I love you so much you know; sorry…I think this daughter of ours is messing with my emotions.”  
“Don’t ever doubt that I love either of you, I do…more than you’ll ever know. You have no idea how happy you made me that night when you text me and told me you’d decided to go ahead and have our baby…this is all I’ve ever wanted.”  
James smiled at Mallory before leaning in and kissing him.  
“We should go, that van’s waiting to take the last of our stuff over.”  
“Okay, just give me a minute.”  
“I’ll wait outside.”  
Mallory waited for James to leave before walking through the flat one last time, finally coming to stand by the front door.  
“Well Maddie…this is it little one, time to start our new life with your father, you ready?”  
Mallory smiled when he ran a hand over his abdomen and felt their daughter give a small kick. He placed the key on the side table before walking out, closing the door behind him.  
…  
Kate walked in to the bedroom to see Sharon placing her phone down beside her, letting out a sigh.  
“Sharon, is everything alright dearie?”  
“Mmmm…oh yeah. That was my mother, I’ve invited her to dinner next week, and I’ve explained that we’ve moved in together.”  
“Oh, and what did she say to that?” Kate asked, taking a seat on the bed beside her.  
“She was surprised, very surprised. She knows you’re around her age too by the way, I thought it best to get it out of the way.”  
“She wasn’t impressed?”  
“I honestly don’t know how she feels to be honest, she didn’t say very much; just that she’d see us next week.”  
“Look dearie, I don’t want to come between you and your mother, you only get one and if this is going to make things difficult bwteeen you then maybe I should just…”  
“Kate don’t you dare, don’t say maybe we should end things. That’s not going to happen.”  
“But your mother…”  
“She will just have to get on board with it, Kate I love you…nothing and no one, not even my mother can come between us. I’ve never been in a relationship that has made me this happy before, you make me feel safe and I…”  
“Safe?”  
“Well you do.”  
“Just because I can handle a gun.”  
“Not just that but, yes it is a part of it. I don’t know, you just…you’ve experience a lot in your life and you stand up and take control of situations and when I’m with you, well you make me feel safe. It might sound corny but that’s how I feel. I love you no matter what, okay?”  
“I love you too dearie.”  
“You hungry?”  
“A little.”  
“Why don’t I order us some Chinese, I’ll open a bottle of red and we can relax.”  
“Sounds wonderful.”  
“Great, well you get changed and I’ll phone in.”  
Sharon got up, kissing Kate before leaving the older woman to change.  
…  
With the help of Eve, Bill and Q…James and Mallory had most of their furniture in the appropriate places. Eve took off her jacket, going in to the kitchen to find Mallory pouring a glass of wine for her and three beers for James, Bill and Q.  
“Sir…we’d wondered where you’d got too.”  
“I thought I’d get you all some refreshments, the least I could do. I don’t feel like I’ve done very much to help out today.”  
“Well you are supposed to be taking things easy, I think Kate and Sharon would kill you if you did anything to harm yourself.”  
“Kate especially.”  
“How are Sharon and Kate getting on, I haven’t seen much of Kate lately.”  
“Very well, they’ve moved in together.”  
“Wow, so it’s serious.”  
“It would seem so, it’s nice to see Kate happy, well both of them really.”  
“You and James too, you deserve to be happy.”  
“He’s grown up a lot, more than I ever imagined he would.”  
“Well he loves you, there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for you and the baby.”  
“Maddie?”  
“Sorry.”  
“The baby, it’s a girl and we’ve names her Madison…Maddie for short.”  
“Madison Mallory, I like it.”  
“Actually, it’s Madison Bond.”  
“Really.”  
“We haven’t announced anything yet but he asked me to marry him.”  
“Oh my god…sir congratulations.”  
Eve immediately hugged Mallory, the man relaxing in her arms as his arms came around her waist. She gasped when she felt movement when she was pressed against Mallory.  
“Was that…did she kick.”  
“It would seem so; she’s been doing that a lot lately.”  
“Can I…would it be okay if…”  
“Oh Eve, you don’t have to ask…of course.”  
Mallory took her hand, placing it on the side of his abdomen, her eyes going wide when Maddie gave a hard kick where Eve’s hand lay.  
“Oh my god, that’s amazing.”  
“It is, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.”  
“Are you happy?”  
“I am.”  
“He really does love you, he was in such a panic when he found out you were pregnant, afraid you wouldn’t have her.”  
“Well I’m glad I changed my mind, as terrified as I was about the whole situation, I wouldn’t have missed any of this for the world.”  
“Just remember, we’re all here for you, no matter what. You only have to ask. We’re not just your colleagues; we’re your friends too okay.”  
“Thank you Eve.”  
“Hey, the party’s out here.” James said, appearing behind them.  
“I was just getting everyone some drinks.” Mallory smiled.  
“I’ll take them out, give you two a minute.”  
Eve smiled to James as she walked out; Mallory leaned against the counter as James walked over to him, bringing his arms around the older man.  
“Everything okay?”  
“It’s fine.”  
“You feel alright.”  
“James I’m fine.”  
“You’re not too tired.”  
“Stop fussing Bond.”  
“Wow…I haven’t heard that tone in a while….I’ve missed it.”  
“You’re impossible.”  
“But that’s why you love me, seriously though…if you need to rest just say.”  
“I’ve barely done anything all day, except tell people where to put things.”  
“You have a good reason.”  
“I told Eve it’s a girl, it came up in conversation.”  
“It’s fine.”  
“I also told her that you asked me to marry you.”  
“Hey, I thought we were telling them all together.”  
“I’m sorry, we just started talking about us, and the baby and…it just came out, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine, she can act surprised when we announce it officially.”  
James hand moved, running over Mallory’s abdomen as Maddie kicked again.  
“She’s really active today?”  
“Mmmm, tell me about it. I think I’ll miss it when she’s born.”  
“You nervous.”  
“A little, it’s not something I’ve ever experienced before…I’m bloody terrified.”  
“I’ll be right there with you, I won’t leave your side.”  
“I know, thank you.”  
“Well come on, let’s finish these drinks and then we’ll send everyone home, I think we need some sleep.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Come on, not long now.”  
James kept his hand on Mallory’s back as they joined the others to celebrate their new home.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
…  
Kate was pacing in front of the fireplace, nerves wracking her body as she watched Sharon set the table for dinner. Sharon chose that moment to look up and see Kate watching her, her face full of panic, something that for Kate was extremely rare. Sharon walked over to her, wrapping her in her arms as she kissed her.  
“Kate, you have to try and relax.”  
“Relax? I’m meeting your mother for the first time; she’s coming face to face with the woman who’s twice her daughter’s age. She’ll hate me, I know she will.”  
“Listen, my mother is a very open minded woman.”  
“What does she do for a living?”  
“These day, she’s retired but she used to work for government, that’s how I met Gareth, he and my mother were working together.”  
“Your mother used to work for MI6.”  
“My mother was a PA; MI6 used them from time to time when they were over worked.”  
“Oh I see.”  
“She’s harmless trust me.”  
The door bell rang, causing Kate to flinch in Sharon’s arms.  
“Relax; it’s going to be just fine.”  
Sharon released Kate from her embrace and went to answer the door. Kate checked herself in the mirror as she heard the voice of Sharon and her mother. Kate tensed when she heard the voice of Sharon’s mother, familiarity hitting her but she quickly brushed it aside as the footsteps got closer.  
“Mother, I’d like you to meet Kate. Kate this is my mother Adrianna Darnell.”  
Kate turned around, her smile fading when she came face to face with the familiar woman. Adrianna locked eyes with Kate before extending her hand.  
“Kate, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. My daughter has told me a lot about you.”  
“Like wise Mrs Darnell…it’s lovely to meet you.”  
“Well, now that the formalities are out of the way, I’ll go and get us all some wine and check on dinner, Mother have a seat…Kate, I won’t be long.”  
Kate waited for Sharon to go in to the kitchen before turning to Adrianna who was now on her feet again, coming towards Kate.  
“Kate Kaplan, I don’t believe it.”  
“You don’t believe it, you got married. Something you said you’d never do.”  
“Well things changed.”  
“Clearly.”  
“His name was Patrick, I met him through work, and we fell in love. Married within a year and then I fell pregnant with Sharon.”  
“Does she know, about you?”  
“As far as Sharon is concerned I was a PA, she has know idea I was with MI5.”  
“A spook.”  
“I never let the job interfere with my personal life and it’s not going to start now.”  
“She obviously never knew about us.”  
“Patrick never knew about us, you and I…that was a long time ago.”  
“I’m dating you daughter Adrianna.”  
“Look, she never has to know. It’s been kept a secret this long…why tell her now.”  
“And you don’t mind, that I’m with her.”  
“I was a little shocked when she said she was dating someone older, I didn’t realize how old.”  
“I’m still younger than you dearie.”  
“Dearie…wow, I’ve missed that.”  
“You haven’t changed.”  
“You have, you work for MI6 now…what happened to Reddington, last I heard you were on his team.”  
“Things changed.”  
“Did he hurt you?”  
“I betrayed him, I got what I deserved.”  
“Kate.”  
“It’s in the past; I’m happy where I am now and with Sharon. Just so long as you’re alright with me being with her?”  
“I’m happier now I know it’s someone I can trust.”  
“She never needs to know about us, correct.”  
“The last thing I want is for my daughter to know that I once had an affair with her girlfriend, it will be our secret. It’s been one this long.”  
Kate smiled softly to her as Sharon came back in to the room, caring three wine glasses and a bottle.  
“So, how are we all getting on?”   
“Wonderful, Sharon darling…Kate is a lovely woman, I’m glad you’re happy.”  
“Mother, are you feeling alright.”  
“Of course darling.”  
“You really mean that?”  
“I’m happy for you both…now, pour that wine and let’s celebrate your moving in together shall we.”  
Adrianna looked at Kate, smiling softly to her as they drank their wine.  
…  
7 ½ Months

Mallory walked in to the spare room to see James dressed in sweats, a paint brush in his hand as he looked around the room.  
“You’re doing a wonderful job.”  
“Hey, how long have you been standing there?”  
“Not long.”  
“Do you really like it?”  
“It’s beautiful.”  
“Is the yellow okay?”  
“It’s perfect for her.”  
“I’ve never painted before.”  
“Are those stencils or did you draw them yourself?” Mallory asked, looking at the border around the middle of the wall with the ducks on it.  
“I drew them, now I’d never admit this to anyone else but back when I was younger, I was quite the artist.”  
“You’re full of surprises.”  
“It’s amazing how quickly things change, one minute I loved to draw and the next…I began killing for a living.”  
Mallory turned James around, taking the paint brush and putting it on top of the paint tin before looking in to James eyes.  
“That’s not the man you are anymore and those people, they were terrorists, you were doing your job.”  
“I know, it’s just…there was always a few brief moments when I actually felt bad, for killing those men and women.”  
“You saved a hell of a lot of lives in the process, god only knows what might have happened of they had been allowed to live.”  
“Yeah, anyway…happier note…I was thinking about the wedding.”  
“Oh.”  
“I wondered how you felt about the summer, it gives us a little time after Maddie’s born…or if you have another date you’d like instead then we…”  
“No, the summer sounds perfect and at least our daughter can be present for it too.”  
“That’s what I thought.”  
“I’m glad you asked me.”  
“What? To marry me, of course I was gonna ask. I love you, it’s just with the pregnancy, I didn’t want to rush you, we have so much going on right now with Maddie and moving and in another month she’s gonna be here and we have a whole other part of this parenting thing to learn.”  
“Are you scared?”  
“A little, but we’ll be doing it all together so I feel a little better about it.”  
“We’ll be fine.”  
“I know we will….you hungry. This painting lark really burns up an appetite.”  
“I’ll make us something.”  
“You’re supposed to be resting, get as much as you can….you’re gonna need it.”  
James kissed Mallory before leaving the room to make lunch, Mallory smiling at the colours of the room.  
…  
Sharon appeared in Kate’s office just after 6pm, Kate looking up from her desk when she felt someone watching her.  
“Sharon…I wasn’t expecting you.”  
“I’ve booked us a table as Samuels’; I thought I’d treat us.”  
“Sounds wonderful, I’m just finished actually so we…”  
“Before we go, I need to ask you something?”  
“Oh…is there something wrong.”  
“I’m not sure; I was hoping you might tell me.”  
“I don’t follow.”  
“I was searching my mother’s attic today, were having a good will charity thing at work and I know my mother had a lot of stuff she wanted gone so I offered to go and sort through things with her.”  
“Right.”  
“She had to take a phone call and while I was alone I came across some old photos that I’ve never seen before.” She said passing one to Kate.  
Kate took the picture from her, her face dropping when she looked at it.  
“That is you yes? With my mother?”  
“Sharon…”  
“That was taken over forty years ago, why are you in a picture with her.”  
“Alright dearie, I’ll tell you the truth…I know your mother, I met her through work and we became friends.”  
“What do you mean through work, you weren’t a PA?”  
“No dearie and neither was Adrianna.”  
“What?”  
“Adrianna worked for MI5.”  
“Not she didn’t.”  
“Yes….she did. She didn’t want you to know. He job, it was dangerous as I’m sure you can imagine. She was always able to keep home and work separate.”  
“Did you know about me?”  
“No, I met your mother years before she married your father. We were close.”  
“Oh my god, you mean you and my mother were…”  
“It was a friendship that developed and yes we did spend a night together, but it was only one night and it never happened again. You mother wasn’t like that, she preferred the company of men and I…well, you know me.”  
“Please tell me she didn’t cheat on dad.”  
“No, we happened long before and after that one night we went back to being friends and over the years we drifted, eventually we lost contact until, a few weeks ago when she walked in to you house.”  
“Oh my god, me and my mother have slept with the same woman.”  
“I understand if you want to end what we have, I imagine it’s very hard on you and I am sorry dearie, I really am.”  
“It’s a shock, I just need some time to process this. About dinner I…”  
“I’ll cancel for us, its fine.”  
“I’ll call you.”  
Sharon gave a weak smile before walking away, running past Eve as she left.  
“Hey, is Sharon okay?”  
“I’m not sure…Eve would it be alright if I stayed with you for a few days.”  
“Sure, what’s happened?”  
“I’ll explain later.”  
“Okay, well I just need to drop these off to Q and I’ll meet you outside.”  
“Thank you Eve.”  
…  
James came through to the bedroom, smiling to himself when he saw Mallory lying on his side, sleeping. He walked over to the bed, taking of his shoes before lying down beside the older man, his arm coming to lie on Mallory’s abdomen as the man made a soft moan, James leaning in to place a kiss to the back of his neck before closing his own eyes.  
“What time is it?”  
“I thought you were sleeping?”  
“I wasn’t sleeping, just resting my eyes.”  
“It’s after 9pm, go back to sleep.”  
Mallory sighed before turning over on to his back, his head turning to look at James.  
“You were gone for a while.”  
“I just needed to get a few extra things for the nursery.”  
“James, you’ve already bought enough. At this rate there’ll be no room for the baby.”  
“I’ll get the crib built tomorrow.”  
“Take a day off; just spend the day with me lazing around. I won’t feel so bad about doing nothing if someone’s doing it with me.”  
“You’re not doing nothing, you’re taking care of our daughter, keeping her safe…healthy.”  
“I can honestly say I’ve never been so bored in my life, I’d take MI6 over boredom any day of the week.”  
“Well it won’t be for much longer, she’ll be here soon and then you’re gonna regret saying you were bored.”  
“I probably will, I can’t wait until she arrives James.”  
“I know me either.”  
“I’m glad you came to the hospital that day, if you hadn’t, I don’t know what I’d have ended up doing.”  
“Even if I hadn’t come that day, I think deep down, despite your fear…you wanted to have her.”  
“But on my own, I don’t think I’d have been able to do it. I now know why women find it hard.”  
“Well you’re not them and you’re not alone, everything happened for a reason. We’re together and that’s what matters, I love you both very much and I can’t wait for Maddie to get here.”  
Mallory smiled at James as the younger man looked down at him before kissing him.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
…  
Kate held the stethoscope to Agent Barfield’s chest as she noted down on her chart some numbers. Agent Barfield watched Kate closely as she paid close attention to the steady rhythm of his heart.  
“So doc, my heart okay?”  
“You appear to be in perfect health, how are you getting on with the other double o’s?”  
“Not bad, I don’t think I’ll ever match Bond but what can you do.”  
“It’s a dangerous job, James will tell you that. Don’t let this job consume you Agent Barfield, believe me when I say there’s more to life than this job.”  
Agent Barfield could only nod his head in agreement as Kate put her equipment away.  
“Right dearie, all done.”  
“Thanks doc.”  
“Good luck with your mission, stay safe…and come back alive.”  
“Sure thing doc, see ya’.”  
Kate gave a quick nod as she watched the Agent walk away; she turned back to her desk, taking a seat. She closed her eyes briefly before a knock at her door brought her back to reality.  
“Yes…”  
“Kate, sorry to bother you.”  
“Eve, it’s alright dearie, what can I do for you?”  
“I just wondered if you’d be home for dinner tonight, I was thinking of cooking my famous chilli.”  
“Oh, that sounds wonderful. Yes I’ll be there, Eve?”  
“Yeah.” She replied, turning back.  
“Look I’m sorry for staying longer than I intended dearie, I was thinking about perhaps finding another apartment in the next few weeks, give you your home back.”  
“Oh…Kate you don’t have to rush off. I’ve enjoyed your company; it’s been nice having someone to come home too.”  
“That’s nice of you to say it’s just that, well I’m not entirely sure Sharon and I will be getting back together.”  
“She hasn’t called?”  
“No but I can’t blame her really. I did keep my relationship with her mother a secret, it was always going to backfire on me at some point I suppose.”  
“But you still love her yes?”  
“Of course I do, but I was a fool to think I’d ever be able to make things work with her. The secrets, my age…it was always going to be an issue.”  
“Kate listen to me, Sharon loves you. She’s hurt and confused right now; you just need to give her some time.”  
“It’s been six weeks Eve, its over. I should get back to work, as should you dearie.”  
“Will you be okay?”  
“You know me, tough as old boots. I’ll be fine dearie, I promise.”  
Kate watched as Eve gave her a warm smile before walking away, tears threatening to spill from Kate’s eyes.  
…  
8 ½ Months  
…  
Mallory was in the kitchen making some tea when he heard the front door, looking up at the clock, it had just gone seven.  
“Gareth?” James called out.  
“In the kitchen.”  
Mallory smiled to himself as he placed the kettle back on the counter, closing his eyes as he took a few steady breaths. James came in to the room, coming up behind Mallory, his arms coming around his waist.  
“Sorry I’m late.”  
“Not to worry, please don’t tell me you’ve been buying more things for Maddie?”  
“No, it would have been Olivia’s birthday today; I took some flowers to her grave.”  
Mallory turned around in James arms, as James looked up at him.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”  
“No reason why you should have, don’t worry about it.”  
“You’ve been there all this time?”  
“Well I don’t get down there as often as I’d like so I thought as it was her birthday I’d spend an extra few hours with her.”  
“You still miss her?”  
“Everyday, I sometimes wonder what would have happened had she lived.”  
“I wonder that sometimes, would we be where we are now if she hadn’t died.”  
“I’d like to think we would have.”  
“Yes, I do too.”  
James watched in concern as Mallory tensed in his arms, his head lowered as he breathed deeply.  
“Hey, you okay…what is it?”  
“Mmmmm, I’m okay.”  
James hands went to the sides of Mallory’s arms, steadying him as the older man relaxed, looking in to James eyes.  
“Don’t pretend with me, is it the baby….silly question, I can see as much.”  
“It’s nothing James I…”  
“Hey, it’s okay. How long have you been having contractions?”  
“They started about three.”  
“Why didn’t you call me?”  
“They’re really not that bad, it’s probably just a false alarm. I still have a couple of more weeks left.”  
“Babies have been known to arrive early.”  
“But your first, I always thought they were late.”  
“Well, we’re not exactly known for being normal expectant parents are we?”  
Mallory’s hand immediately went to their daughter when a stronger contraction ran through him, making him lean in on James.  
“It’s okay; I got you….just breath through it okay.”  
“That one felt different.”  
“Okay look, I think we better get you to the hospital.”  
“NO…James I already told you, I don’t want to do this in a hospital.”  
“Wait, you were serious about that. You mentioned it once in passing; I didn’t think you meant it.”  
“I want to have her here at home, just you, me, Sharon and Kate…no one else. I don’t want to be on display for everyone to see. This whole situation’s complicated enough.”  
“Gareth I…”  
“James, please. I’ve done everything you’ve all asked throughout this pregnancy; I just want this one thing.”  
“But what if something goes wrong, complications?”  
“I’m sure Sharon will have thought of all that, James please.”  
James closed his eyes and let out a long sigh before looking back to Mallory.”  
“Okay fine, you win…but if anything, anything at all goes wrong, you’re going to hospital, no arguments.”  
“That’s fine.”  
“I’ll go and call Sharon and Kate, let them know what’s happening.”  
“Thank you.” Mallory smiled, kissing James before removing himself from James arms.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I feel like a bath.”  
“A bath…now?”  
“Yes now, James I’m alright.”  
…  
Sharon was just packing up for the evening when her phone vibrated on her desk, she sat down her jacket and picked it up, noticing James name on the screen.  
“James, hi…what can I do for you?”  
“Sharon I’m sorry to bother you so late but it’s Gareth, looks like it’s time.”  
“It’s, what he’s having contractions.”  
“Since this afternoon, though he didn’t think to inform me about it until now.”  
“Alright James, get him in the car and get him here imme…”  
“Hang on, we have a problem there. He won’t come to the hospital; he wants to have her at home.”  
“He wants to what? That was never discussed, is he crazy?”  
“Look, he’s had no complications with this pregnancy; he’s done all we’ve ever asked of him. All he’s asking for now is to have Maddie in the comfort of his own home, with the four people he trusts most in this world. Surely we can give him that.”  
“Alright fine, I’m arrange for an ambulance to be on standby in case it’s needed and I’ll be there as soon as I can. How’s he doing so far?”  
“Yeah he seems to be handling the contractions really well so far, he’s having a bath right now.”  
“Good, that’ll help with the pain. Okay I’m on my way.”  
“Great, will you pick up Kate on the way?”  
“Kate?”  
“Well yes, you are both going to be delivering Maddie remember?”  
“Right, yes of course.”  
“Everything’s okay isn’t it?”  
“Of course, don’t worry. I’ll pick up Kate and we’ll be there soon. Keep him comfortable, help him though his contractions like you’ve both practiced and we’ll be there as quickly as we can.”  
“Great, thanks Sharon.”  
“We’ll be there soon.”  
Sharon hung up the phone, closing her eyes briefly before grabbing her stuff and running out the room.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
…  
Sharon walked up the stairway towards Eve’s flat and knocked on the door, taking a deep breath before the door opened, Eve smiling back at her.  
“Sharon hi.”  
“Hello Eve, I’m sorry to bother you but is Kate here?”  
“Of course, come on in.”  
Eve stepped aside as Sharon came inside, waiting for Eve to close the door before following her through to see Kate laying the table for dinner.  
“Who was that at the door dearie?”  
Kate turned, her smile fading when she saw Sharon standing beside Eve.  
“We have company, Sharon, you fancy some chilli? There’s plenty?”  
“No, I’m not staying. Look, I just had a phone call from James and…”  
“Gareth…is he alright?” Kate asked with concern evident in her voice.  
“He’s okay, but it looks like it’s baby time.” She smiled against her better judgment.  
“Oh my god, M’s having the baby…wait, isn’t it too soon?” Eve asked.  
“Not really, he only has what, two weeks left, arriving a couple of weeks early won’t affect either of them. Anyway, James needs us both there, unless you want to back out of this.”  
“Back out, I gave Gareth my word that I’d be there for him until that baby was in his arms and I intend to do just that. I always keep my word sweetie.”   
Kate strode past her and into the bedroom she was currently staying in to grab what she needed. Sharon rolled her eyes at Kate before looking back at Eve.  
“Sorry about that, I guess I deserved it.”  
“Look, isn’t there some way you two can get past what happened between you? Kate’s been so miserable since you broke up.”  
“We didn’t officially break up and we…”  
“Well you haven’t exactly worked through anything have you? Sharon do you love Kate or not?”  
Sharon glanced back towards Kate’s room before nodding her head.  
“Of course I do, but my mother Eve.”  
“It was a very long time ago, before your mother met your father, it was one night. It’s not like they kept in touch and anyway, Kate doesn’t feel anything for your mother, not now…only you…this is killing her.”  
“It is, really?”  
“Well you know Kate, she’d never admit to it but...”  
“Right I’m ready dearie, Eve we’ll call you.”  
“Good luck and Sharon, forgive her…please.” She smiled, holding the young woman back.  
…  
James knocked lightly on the bathroom door when he went up to check on Mallory, hearing a low groan coming from inside. James opened the door to find Mallory on his knees, his hands gripping the side of the tub as he concentrated on his breathing. James knelt down beside him, a hand coming to his back as he kept his head down.  
“Didn’t even have time to get in the bath huh?”  
“No, they’re getting worse.”  
“Worse before it gets better right.”  
“Are they coming, Sharon and Kate?”  
“Yeah, they’re on their way don’t worry. Sharon wasn’t thrilled about you doing this at home though.”  
“My choice James.”  
“I just don’t want anything happening to you.”  
“It’s a bit late for….ahhhhhh.”  
Mallory reached out, taking tight hold of James free hand as a contraction forced him to cry out.  
“Deep breathes okay, I’m right here.”   
James ran his thumb over Mallory’s knuckle as the older man relaxed from the contraction.  
“Would you help me in to the bath?”  
“Of course, let’s get you up.”  
James wrapped his arm around Mallory’s waist before getting to his feet, helping Mallory as he got up slowly. James held him tightly and helped him in to the warm water, James never letting go until he was safely in. Mallory leaned back against the tub, letting out a shaky breath before looking sideways at James who knelt down beside him.  
“I’m sorry about all of this.”  
“Don’t be silly.”  
“I feel like an old man, I could barely move with the pain.”  
“It’s nothing to do with your age, I’m sure all women feel this way too.”  
James watched, running a hand up Mallory’s arm as the pain began again, his entire body tensing with the pain.  
“Jesus…James I…I can’t do this.”  
“It’s a bit late for all that now, she’s on her way.”  
“James I…I can’t, I was a fool to think I could handle this.”  
“You’re gonna be just fine, I’m right here with you and Kate and Sharon are on their way.”  
“You said that ages ago, how long does it…aaarrgh James, please I…it’s getting worse.”  
“Okay, just try and relax, I’ll give Sharon another call okay.”  
…  
Sharon and Kate sat in silence as they waited for the traffic lights to change, Sharon looking towards Kate to see her watching the people walking past.  
“Kate we really need to talk.”  
“I assumed you didn’t want to sweetie, it’s been more than a month.”  
“We can’t go into Gareth and James like this, they’re not fools. They’ll sense something isn’t right and more stress is the last thing Gareth needs.”  
“Then we’ll just have to act better.”  
Sharon cursed under her breath as the traffic moved; she drove for another few minutes before deciding to pull in to the first parking space on the street she could find.  
“What are you doing?” Kate asked.  
“You know something Kate; you have no right to be this angry at me. You and my mother are the ones that kept this from me. I should be angry at you, both of you.”  
“Well I thought that’s what was happening.”  
“Look, I talked with my mother. She gave me her word that what happened between you was a one night thing and that it never happened again.”  
“Well she’s right and I told you as such, why believe her and not me?”  
“She’s my mother.”  
“And I’m just the woman you were sleeping with.”  
“No, you’re the woman I fell in love with and I guess after everything you told me about your life with Reddington and then my mother, I got scared. Scared about what else is going to pop up in the future.”  
“I told you everything, the thing with your mother…that was for her to tell you, not me. Also, there is nothing else.”  
“What?”  
“Aside from your mother and Raymond, there is nothing else. I give you my word on that but if you can’t trust me then I…”  
Sharon took off her seatbelt before leaning over and kissing Kate, the older woman’s hand coming up to hold the side of Sharon’s face.  
“Kate I’m sorry, for everything, for not understanding with the whole Reddington thing right away and for not allowing you to explain about my mother and more importantly, for not talking it out sooner. I love you Kate, I want us to be together.”  
“I want that do sweetie.”  
“But no more secrets, I need to know everything. Everything, even if you think it’s unimportant from now on. I want us to work as a couple.”  
“There’s nothing else dearie, I promise you.”  
Sharon’s phone rang as she gave Kate another kiss.  
“Oh dear, it’s James.”  
“He’s probably wondering where we are.”  
“James, we’re nearly there so you…what’s wrong. Okay, calm down…when did the water break? James, we’re on our way, we’ll be there in five.”  
Sharon hung up her phone, putting her seatbelt back on before starting the car.  
“His waters broken already?” Kate asked.  
“It would appear so.”  
“It’s happening quickly.”  
“Very quick, this is why I’d have preferred him in the hospital.”  
“Between us we’ll manage, he’ll get through this.”   
Kate reached over, squeezing Sharon’s hand in support before the younger woman drove out of their space.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Last Chapter readers, thank you all so much for the reviews, favouites etc. You’ve been great xxx  
…  
Chapter 23  
…  
James had finally managed to calm Mallory down a little, Mallory deciding he’d be more comfortable on the bed. James helped his dry off before helping him on with one of his over sized t shirts he wore to bed. Mallory sat on the bed, James standing over him as he ran a warm hand over the older mans back in the midst of another contraction. James heard the small whimper from him as Mallory grabbed on to James hip a little tighter than he intended as his head rested against James chest.  
“You’re okay Gareth, steady breathes, I’ve got you.”  
“How the hell do women do this time and time again?” He cried.  
James knelt down in front of Mallory as his body relaxed, Mallory looking in to his eyes. James brought his hand up to the side of Mallory’s face before leaning in and kissing him.  
“I love you so much Gareth and if I could do this for you, I would. There’s nothing worse than seeing you in so much pain and not being able to do anything about it, but it won’t be for much longer, just a little more and we’ll have our daughter.”  
Mallory gave a small smile before the pain showed in his eyes again, James taking Mallory’s face in his hands again, forcing him to look at him.  
“Gareth come on, focus on me…you can do this.”  
“James I, aaaaarrrgghh, god damn it.”  
James watched the way Mallory’s posture changed, his eyes closing tightly, bracing his hands behind him as he began to bare down.  
“Gareth what are you doing, you can’t be pu…”  
“I can’t stop it James, I…”  
James got to his feet quickly, helping Mallory lie back against the headboard as the older man continued to push through each contraction.  
“Gareth I can’t deliver this baby.”  
“Well you’ll have to because they’re not here yet, I’m doing enough at my end and I….”  
Mallory let out a loud cry of pain as he continued to push, his hands grabbing at the bed sheets, his knuckles white.  
…  
James heard the front door, relief washing over him as Mallory fell back on to the pillows after his last contraction.  
“Tell me that’s them James.”  
“It will be, I’ll be right back.”  
“Oh god not again, you better hurry then.”  
Mallory let out another low groan as he began to push again as another contraction ran through him. James ran down the stairs, opening the door to see Sharon and Kate.  
“Oh thank god you’re both here. What took you so long?”  
“Sorry dearie, the traffic was terrible.” Kate smiled as she walked in.  
Sharon came in behind her, removing her jacket as James closed the door behind them.  
“How’s he doing James?”  
“He’s, well he’s in agony and he’s pushing.”  
“He’s pushing, already?” Kate asked.  
“This kid’s not waiting, she’s gonna be just like her father, never late for anything.” James said.  
“Let’s get up there, is he still in the bath?” Sharon asked.  
“No, he’s on the bed. The water wasn’t doing much to help really.”  
Sharon walked in to the bedroom to see Mallory in the middle of a contraction, fear on his face as he cried out in pain. Sharon rushed over to him as Kate got the covers out of the bag, along with Sharon’s medical equipment.  
“Gareth, Gareth look at me…you need to try and relax okay, everything’s going to be just fine.”  
“Fine, it hurts like hell.”  
“I know honey, I need to check you now okay…see how far along you are.”  
“He’s been pushing for quite a bit.” James said.  
Sharon moved to check on the progress of the baby while James sat on the edge of the bed beside Mallory, the older man leaning in to James.  
“You’ll be okay, both of you.” James whispered.  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
James leaned down, kissing the top of Mallory’s head as the man closed his eyes briefly.  
…  
Kate went in to the bathroom, a few minutes later returning with a bowl of cold water and a cloth, setting it down on the night stand.  
“Cool him down a little dearie, might make him feel a little better.”  
“Thanks Kate.”  
Kate joined Sharon, her hand coming to the younger woman’s back.  
“How’s he doing dearie.”  
“The baby’s crowning, I can juts make out the head.”  
“An epidural’s out of the question then?”  
“Too late for that, he’s going to have to do it all natural.”  
“Nothing about this is natural sweetie.” She said quietly.  
“You ready for this.”  
“I’m not the one giving birth am I?”  
Kate and Sharon were interrupted by the loud cry from Mallory as he got ready to push again.”  
“Okay, this is is Kate. Gareth I need you to try and relax for me, I want you to take a few steady breathes and then push okay?”  
“I can’t I need to push now.”  
“Gareth please, do as Sharon says dearie, you can do this.”  
Gareth looked at James who took tight hold of his hand and got Mallory to copy his breathing, the two men breathing in and out before Sharon gave the okay for Mallory to push. The older man had James hand in a vice and he pushed on Sharon’s instructions, Kate smiling as she watched the baby’s head edging closer. Mallory could feel the pressure and the sudden burning sensation as he continued to push, the pain becoming overbearing.  
“I can’t.” He cried out as he stopped.  
Kate looked up to see the fear in his eyes as he leaned in to James. She moved from her spot beside Sharon and sat on the opposite side of the bed, taking his other hand.  
“Look at me dearie. Gareth look at me.”  
Gareth turned his head towards Kate, who gave him a reassuring smile.  
“I know you’re in a lot of pain sweetie, and I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re going through. I’ve never had the experience myself but I’ve seen others and their faces when they meet their baby for the first time. I know it hurts like hell but just a few more pushes and little Maddie will be here, it’ll be over before you know it. You can do this, you’re strong. You’ve helped me through some of the most difficult times in my life and I promised you that I’d be here for you and I intend to fulfill my commitment to you. We’re all here for you, we’re not going anywhere.”  
“Listen to her Gareth, the woman makes sense.” James smiled towards Kate.  
Gareth nodded his head, sitting up a little as he breathed through the contractions with Kate and James, fighting the urge to push. He felt the burning sensation searing through him, causing him to scream out before it suddenly disappeared.  
“Okay, that’s good Gareth, her heads out…you’re doing really well.”  
Kate left Gareth’s side to join Sharon, smiling as she watched Sharon hold Maddie’s head in her hands. Gareth’s sudden relief was short lived when he felt another contraction approaching.   
“Not again.” Gareth groaned as sat up with James help. “Sharon I can’t take much more of this.”  
“It’s nearly over…one more big push for me, can you do that.”  
Gareth nodded his head as he took a tight hold of James hand and pushed as hard as he could. He thought the pain was never going to end, crying out before he felt Maddie leave his body and in to waiting hands.  
“She’s here gentlemen, she’s here.” Sharon smiled as Kate passed her scissors. Sharon passed the baby to Kate, allowing the older woman to clean the baby up, the little girl crying out when the water hit her.  
“It’s okay sweetie, you’ll be with your father in a few moments.”  
Kate quickly dried her off and brought her over to Mallory and James, placing her in Mallory’s arms.  
“Congratulations dearie, I’m very proud of you…both of you.”  
“Please, Gareth did all the work.”  
…  
An hour later, James and Mallory were wrapped up together under the covers with their new daughter, Mallory never taking his eyes of her.  
“I can’t believe how perfect she is James.”  
“She really is, we created such a perfect little girl.”  
“I’m glad you talked me around, when we found out about her.”  
“You never would have terminated your pregnancy.”  
“How do you know that for sure?”  
“I know you, no matter how scared you get, you face your fears, your problems head on. You always make the right decision, that’s why you’re M.”  
Maddie wriggled around in Mallory’s arms, James running a finger down her cheek.  
“I love you so much James.”  
“I love you too, both of you.” James smiled, leaning in to kiss him.  
Kate walked in to the front room to find Sharon sitting on the window sill, looking out at the darkened streets, rain falling. Kate came up behind her, her hand coming to rest on her shoulder.  
“Oh hey, how are they?”  
“All three are settled in bed, looks like they’ll be there for the remainder of the night.”  
“Oh good.”  
Kate took a seat beside Sharon, as the younger woman moved herself closer to Kate, laying her head on her shoulder.  
“You did an amazing job in there tonight, I’m very proud of you dearie.”  
“You didn’t do so bad yourself, you kept him calm. You seem to have that effect on people.”  
“Not everyone.”  
“Do you miss him, Reddington?”  
“I think about him occasionally, it sounds strange but there are times when I miss the work I did with him.”  
“Would you go back…if you could?”  
“No.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“If I hadn’t met you then perhaps but no, my life is here now and I’m happy.”  
“Would you ever consider kids, you and me?”  
“Oh, well no offense dearie but I’m a little passed getting pregnant don’t you think.” She smiled.  
“I meant in general, if we were serious about it. Would you consider children with me?”  
“You’re serious?”  
“You’re not that old to raise a child, I’m not saying you carry the child, obviously I would. I just want to know if you’d be prepared to have a family with me.”  
“If I said no, would that change things between us?”  
“Children have never really been in my plan but then I hadn’t met the right person I wanted to spend my life with before, but then I met you. It’s not set in stone Kate, if kids aren’t something you want for us then it’s fine. I’m more than happy with you, if I had to choose; I’d choose you every time.”  
“And I you dearie. Why don’t we just see how things go? You never know what might happen somewhere down the line.”  
“Of course, did you tell them we’re staying the night?”  
“No, I’ll go and let them know and then we can sleep.”  
“Great, Kate?”  
“Yes.”  
“I do love you, so much. Never doubt that.” Sharon said, getting to her feet and kissing the older woman.  
“I love you too dearie, I’m glad we found each other.”  
…  
Epilogue  
1 year later.  
…  
The sun was shining brightly as James and Mallory stood in front of their family and friends in the garden of one of the most exquisite hotels in London. Kate and Sharon had spent months finding the perfect place for James and Mallory to finally get married. Their plans for the previous date they’d arranged had been put on the back burner due to some issues within MI6, causing Mallory to go back earlier than expected. Eve stood at the front with Kate, Sharon, Bill and Q as they watched James and Mallory exchange vows that they’d written for one another. Maddie was securely in Kate’s arms, the young girl had quickly found a special place in Kate’s heart, Kate and Sharon regularly offering to baby-sit for Gareth and James.  
“They look so happy.” Eve smiled.  
“I can’t believe it, if you’d told me a year and a half ago that James and M would be married with a baby, I never would have believed it.” Bill replied.  
“It just goes to show that you can find happiness, if you’re willing to look for it.” Q smiled.  
“Something you want to tell us Q.”  
“Well as it happens I have been seeing a certain computer programmer who’s been helping out MI6 lately.”  
“Greg? You and Greg?” Eve smiled.  
“It’s early days but….yeah, I like him.”  
“I’m so glad I’m already married, I’m too old to be going through all of this again.” Bill added.  
“You’re never too old; look as Kate and Sharon, how happy they are.”  
“You’ve still got time then.” Bill joked.  
“Cheeky.”  
Everyone went quiet as James and Mallory exchanged rings before closing the ceremony with a kiss, Maddie squealing when everyone began clapping.  
The reception was in full swing, people already up on the dance floor. James had dragged Mallory up with the others, his arm securely around his waist as they danced. Kate and Sharon were sitting enjoying the music as Maddie played with one of the plastic flower arrangements on the table.  
“Careful sweetie.” Kate smiled down to the child.  
“She really loves you.” Sharon added.  
“I love her too, she’s turned in to quite a beautiful child.”  
“Takes after both parents then.”  
Sharon’s phone began ringing as Maddie moved in Kate’s arms, bringing her small arms around Kate’s neck.  
“Nana…”  
“Oh dearie, I’m not your Nana.”  
“As good as.” James said as he and Mallory joined them.  
Maddie held out her hands as Mallory leaned down, taking her in his arms.  
“You two have been a godsend today and this wedding, thank you for all you did.”  
“We were happy to do it dearie.”  
“You’ve both done so much for us, ever since Gareth found out he was pregnant with Maddie, we couldn’t have done any of this without you.”  
“James, just give it to her.”  
“Give me what?”  
“It’s not much, it’s just a thank you to you and Sharon for sticking by us.”  
As Sharon spoke on the phone, Kate opened the envelope and found two first class tickets to Italy, her mouth falling open.  
“Gareth…James, you don’t need to do this for…”  
“Yes we do, it’s time you ladies had a break. God knows you deserve it.”  
“What do we deserve?” Sharon asked, putting her phone away.  
“This, two first class tickets to Italy for us…a gift.”  
“The hotel and the flights are paid for.” Gareth smiled.  
“We can’t accept such a generous gift.” Kate said.  
“Actually yes we can.”  
“Sweetie.”  
“I think we should go, get the break while we can.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean.”  
“Okay well, seeing as we’re more or less family anyway, I don’t suppose it would hurt to fill James and Gareth in.  
“Fill us in on what?”  
“Sharon? Dearie what’s going on?”  
“That was my doctor on the phone, it took?”  
Kate sat shocked for a moment before Sharon’s hand on her own brought her back to reality.  
“It worked?”  
“It worked.”  
“Oh sweetie.” Kate leaned in and kissed Sharon as James and Gareth looked on, confused.  
“What’s going on exactly?” James asked.  
“I’m pregnant.”  
“You’re kidding, really.”  
“Kate and I discussed the possibility of a child together and we’ve been checked over and I was the viable choice to carry and we got inseminated…and it took.”  
“Oh…Sharon, we’re really happy for you both. Really, congratulations.”  
“So, Mr Kaplan’s gonna be a mum.”  
“Watch your mouth dearie, I can still shoot.” She warned James.  
“Sorry, you know I’m joking with you. Seriously, congratulations to both of you.”   
“Thank you dearie.”  
“Nana…”  
Maddie squirmed to be put back in to Kate’s arms, Mallory handing her over.  
“You really need to get her out of the habit of calling me that.”  
“Why, you are. My parents are dead, Gareth’s are dead. She’s gonna need you two to help her out with all the girly stuff when she’s older. You are her Nana’s, like it or not.”  
“He has a point.”  
“Nana…”  
“Yes sweetie, Nana’s right here.” Kate smiled as she kissed the top of Maddie’s head.  
Come on you, one last dance.”  
“Oh James, do we have too?”  
“Yes, come on.”  
Sharon moved closer to Kate, her hand coming to her shoulder.  
“Are you happy?”  
“Of course I’m happy dearie, I just hope the child won’t mind having an older mother.”  
“It won’t, she’s have the two coolest mums ever. I love you.” She said, kissing Kate’s cheek.  
“I love you too dearie.”  
Mallory leaned in, kissing James as the music played.  
“You happy?” James asked.  
“I’ve never been happier; this has been a very intense year and a half.”  
“But worth it.”  
“Definitely worth it.”  
“For once, bring reckless paid off.”  
Mallory was about to respond but was cut off when James found his lips in a passionate kiss, the rest of the world cut off around them. The moment was theirs.  
…  
-Fin


End file.
